Earned it (working title)
by Ctinaisfashion
Summary: They say she's picky, she thinks its refusing to settle. She has a plan and the vision, but is he the one that fits the plan?
1. Earned it 1

**It's been a while kind of…If you have been reading Breaking down Walls by Mrs. CenaOrtonBrooks I have helped with that, but I haven't posted in forever. I feel bad I deleted the old stories because I no longer have copies of them. This story is purely fiction. Just entertainment. Any negative portrayals does not reflect personal opinion of those written in the story. I do not own any WWE personnel featured. I am debating if I should keep as is in 2014 or re-vamp and update since we are in 2016 plus so much has happened with WWE storylines idk how catch up to real time at this point. So I'm just playing with this and see where it goes so please all reviews and feedback and PM's are welcome I do read and take suggestions and incorporate them because I don't exactly know where this is going yet. I am glad to be trying to write again.**

I be on my suit and tie shit right shit tight…Justin Timberlake blasted from trinity's phone indicating an incoming call.

"What up boo thang." Trin greeted picking up speakerphone.

"Nuh uh don't boo me." The voice on the other end said. It was her cousin CC.

"What what's wrong?" Trin asked.

"Trinity dude was ratchet and out of order to the 10th degree no more blind dates seriously." She listened to her aspirated cousin on the other end. Trinity looked at her husband Jon who was driving.

"What he do?" Trin asked curious looking at her nails. She thought they would have clicked, thinking of the friend she set CC up with.

"Ugh omg what didn't he do? He was just no bueno." She complained.

"Well we'll talk about it more in a few when we get to the party." Trin said.

"Yes because you will be getting cussed out." CC said with a chuckle.

"Girl just hurry up I'll see you there." Trinity said hanging up the phone.

"Yep bye." CC said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Joe Anoai Jon's cousin asked eyebrows raised from the back seat.

"Trin been trying to hook up her cousin forever and every date she just finds somethin wrong." Jon explains shaking his head as he glanced at his cousin in the rear view mirror sharing a look.

"Ah one of those." Joe says he did thoughtfully rubbing his goatee.

"Y'all shut up about my cousin. She just hasn't met the right guy yet. I thought she would hit it off with Trevor." Trin said shrugging again picking at her new manicure.

"No she's just picky as hell." Jon looked at Trinity with raised eyebrows rubbing his chin.

"A little she is." Trin said defending her cousin.

"Damn that Trin." Yelling in true Uso fashion. "She is picky. She don't want anyone in law enforcement, military, medicine, or government. What the hell she want then?" Jon said chuckling looking at Trinity.

"IDK I guess." Trin said shrugging. Joe was busy in the back laughing.

"Man I gotta see this girl." Joe chuckled some more. He could only imagine.

"I mean she's cool as hell and a sweetheart, but she's picky as hell too." Jon said.

"Well damn how many times you gotta say it?" Trinity asked smacking Jon on the arm rolling her eyes.

"Until it stops being true." He said. Trinty just shook her head. Not that Jon was exaggerating, she was very particular in what she wanted and wasn't exactly flexible on it. A little but not much.

Joe chuckled as he listened to his cousins banter in the front seat. She sounds super high maintenance, which is the type of girl Joe tries to steer clear from. Not that he was looking. His relationship with his fiancée ended not too long ago. He is very much a relationship type of guy but he wasn't looking at the moment if it happened he wouldn't mind. He is enjoying his current success in the WWE. He is in the process of a major push, which has been slow due to the fans hot/cold reception of him. He got it many felt maybe it was too forced, but what's he gonna do say no I don't want a push until they all like me or nah? Hell no he's gone take it a ride with it and do what he has to do. The life he lives is one that can get lonely. which it does more times than not. Of course there was no lack of available women. Joe could have his pick anytime he wanted but he was one of the rare few who doesn't partake in the temptations of the road. He was different than most guys in that way. He'd rather have one constant girl than dealing with random females and the potential drama that follows. The problem is identifying who that girl could be. Women are crafty and can fool any man.

They were on their way to Jon and Trin's extra late as in 2 years late wedding/anniversary party so both families could officially meet since the wedding was so small and intimate. That and Jon and Trin immediately went back to work after not getting a honeymoon. It was sure to be an entertaining time between Trin Jon and the pending verbal beat down awaiting Trinity. Since Trin and Jon were a laid back couple they decided were doing a bowling party to celebrate their semi-new marriage.

Joe pov

We made the short drive to lucky strike and made it in to an already packed house of family and friends from both sides. I spilt from the couple and made my way to the bar to get a beer.

"Can I get a corona thanks." I said turning facing the crowd greeting my family members and new people that crossed my path. The bartender tapped me handing me my beer, which I thanked him for while putting a nice tip in the jar. I turned back around joining in conversation with my cousins and some of Trinity's people. I was laughing at something one of the guys said when my eyes pulled toward the door. 'Damn who is she?' I said to myself. She walked into the room looking like she was on a mission but spoke to and acknowledged everyone passing out hugs, kisses, and handshakes. I was trying to pay attention to the conversation I was having but I couldn't pull my eyes away from this woman.

"Cuz what you staring at man?" Joshua came over.

"Naw man nothing." I said not very convincing. He did a double take.

"Aww hell yo uce come here." He came over.

"What up?" Jon joined us.

"Look who cuz is making googly eyes at." Jon looked.

"Damn cuz you checkin for Ms Picky?" Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Man that's the chick you were talking about in the car? She don't look like the type." I said looking her up and down she didn't seem stuck up or untouchable like most chicks who are picky. She was warm welcoming and kind with a beautiful smile.

"She hella cool but like I said before she's choosy when it comes to men super uptight." Jon said with Josh nodding in agreement. "Hell yea she is."

"Mmm damn shame." I shook my head wondering what got her so turned off to men.

I couldn't help but openly check her out. She was cute better than cute she is gorgeous. She's small though very petite I'm over a foot taller than her if you lose the heels she's no taller than, 5'1 if that. She'd barely come to my chest. Hopefully I can get close enough to see her in more detail. It's crowded and she's too busy talking to Trin in an animated fashion. Probably cussing her out like she promised.

Cc pov

I was running late to my cousins post wedding party which I organized like I did much of their wedding. I have a bone to pick with her. By the time I did get there it was already packed with people from both sides of both families. It was perfect everyone is having a good time eating, drinking, and bowling. I made my rounds greeting and meeting as I tried to find Trinity. I finally found her and grabbed her by the arm excusing her from the group.

"What the hell?!" She said yelling ready to swing but quickly caught herself seeing it was me.

"No, what the hell you Trin? That was the worst one yet! Hot funky garbage of a mess. This guy Trevor was looking for a Stepford wife that has no purpose but to pop out his kids and make him look good in front of the big-wigs. She aint it." I exclaimed pointing to myself. I told her about the horrible date she set me up with. By the time I was done I needed a drink. As we approach the bar I felt eyes on me. I barely caught it but some guy was staring at me. From what I could tell be looked like he might be cute but with this crowd with the lighting, I don't know. We ordered our drinks and chatted about my misadventures in dating or in my case as Trin likes to call it 'husband casting' while we waited for our drinks.

"Trin?" I asked stirring my drink.

"Yea what up?" She asked sipping her own drink after taking a bite I of gourmet jalapeno poppers.

"Who is that man starting at me it's creeper status for real." I said discreetly nodding my head in his direction.

Where she looked around. "Oh that's Joe Jon's cousin. He's checking you out girl." She nudged me with her shoulder. My eyes widened mid drink and shook my head swallowing my drink.

"NO NO! Didn't we just talk about this don't start." I raised an eyebrow pointing at her pointing to her as a mother would chastising a child. She ignored me.

"Let's go over." She grabbed my wrist.

"No Trin seriously!" I exclaimed trying to resist pulling against her pulling me. My short legs fail me. But my objection fell off deaf ears as she dragged me to the group at the second bar. Once I got closer to the bar I could see creeper he was not. I lost my breath for a minute the moment we made eye contact. Of course I already know who he is from watching WWE, but seeing him in person is an experience I can't describe. First off he's massive like huge I need a step stool to look up at him. I'm thankful I went with heels tonight. I can't tell where I come to compared to his height because he is sitting on a barstool. Even then I could tell with him sitting I didn't quite reach his shoulders. He was clean-shaven aside from his signature goatee. His hair was slicked back into a low bun. He was wearing a black short sleeve Henley tee that fit like latex...ok don't think of latex that's a whole other road a dangerous one. But I can't help but wonder Trojan or magnum? It'd be a shame for a guy that big to not be...well big. Anyways back to the task at hand in addition to the tee he wore khaki stacked cargo shorts. Hmm he shaves which is fine because I hate body hair looking at his legs. He also gets plus points for not wearing long socks with a low top Nike. He didn't adorn any jewelry except a nice Rolex. The best part of course was his body. The body on this man is sick. I wish I would have worn more absorbent panties. Then he has these full sexy lips that oh my lanta! I want them all over me some places more than others. Don't even get me started on his eyes. They are this intense grey color which granted I know they are contacts, I find myself not being able to look directly into them. I looked down at my drink to see that it was empty.

"Hey Trin," I cleared my throat, "let's get another drink". I said heading in the direction of the other bar. She pulled me back in the way we were headed.

"Well let's go to this one I want you too meet Joe." Crap no I'm not ready to meet him. Did I have onion or garlic today? Shoot we're here just act natural.

"What up Joe Joe how you hanging?" Trin addressed Joe. He smiled kissing her on her cheek with a hug.

"I'm good great party." He nodded in a chill manner.

"Well you know me down with the get down anytime. Anyways I wanted to introduce you to my cousin. Christina but every body calls her CC who happened to put together this shindig." She said cutting eyes at me in a warning to speak.

"No not everyone only people I like." I corrected.

"Well then what should I call you? " Joe asked in that sexy baritone. He grabbed my hand for a handshake. I'm pretty sure I either peed myself or a geyser just went off in my underwear. I had to play it cool though.

"Hmm I'm not sure yet." I said shook his hand hoping I sounded more witty than nervous. The moment his hand wrapped around mine it was all over. You know that feeling you read about in trashy novels all that and then some. I was on a sensory over load. JT tunnel vision started playing in my head. That album was so 3 years ago but I still rockout to it. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I definitely had goosebumps. Hopefully not to his or anyone else's knowledge.

"Well nice to meet you for now Christina." He said his eyes boring onto mine those lips on a sexy smirk.

I'm not sure about him but I am suffering serious tunnel vision right now. The song still stuck in my head. "Yea you too." I said giving him my best smile. Dammit I really need that second drink and the bathroom.

Joe pov

I am steady trying to keep my cool around this girl but fuck she is beautiful even more so now seeing her up close. She is very short as I noticed before. I'm sure of it wasn't for the heels she would barely reach my chest. Just looking at her she seems high maintenance dressed very trendy hair make up and nails immaculate but she carried herself different. After our greeting she told Trin she really needed a drink. I moved a little too make room for her to step up to the bar but not too much I wanted to check her out some more. She wore one of those long sleeves cotton shirts women wear now that are too big and used as an excuse to wear leggings as pants. It went off her shoulder a little so I could see the strap of a tank as well as a bra. I wonder if she's a function or fashion type of girl under her clothes. Is she a matcher..a lacy or solid type? I don't even want to think about what type of panties she wears. I'm in a room full of people and the last thing I need is for this girl to think I'm some sort of pervert. I don't typically think about women this way unless it's a woman I'm with, I was taught to respect women but I can't help myself this one time. I dared a peek at her legs. Dark painted on jeans covered a nice looking ass. Full and round I couldn't tell if it's cushy or firm but I wanna find out. If she don't work out she must get it from momma. Curves definitely run in Trin's family. Her small feet covered in tall as hell heels. I don't get how women do it. I love a good ass but I'm a breast man and that damn shirt got me in suspense. I looked back up in time to see her looking at me hopefully she didn't notice me looking do hard. She smiled as she thanked the bartender for her drink. Though she has a rocking body she has just as beautiful a face. Flawless brown skin that had a glow to it. Her eyes were a deep chocolate color followed by a cute little nose. Then man her lips. Full and soft. I just want to spend all night nibbling on them. I can smell her lip gloss fruity. I felt a twitch in my nether regions.

"Um ladies excuse me ladies I have to use the little boys room." Before I take her outside and find a back seat and go hulk on that beautiful ass. I mumbled that last part to myself.

CC pov

"Hmmm he left quick." I said to Trin with a raised brow.

"I saw but you know what else I saw? He was checking that booty meat like he want a piece." She said squealing doing some kind of jig. I rolled my eyes not this again.

"Trin no I told you no more. DONE! OVER! KAPUT!" I emphasized my words while waving my hand shaking my head.

"But Joe is different really! He's Jon fam so you know he's good people." She all but begged me.

"As true as it my be I'm just not interested in dating anymore." I said. Men these days play too many games and I don't have time for that.

"Look I get the experiences you've had have been horrible with no help from me but you can't quit." She said pulling me to our lane. It was me Trin Jon Josh and his fiancée Arriane, Vinny and Joe's name on the board.

"Even if I was interested I wouldn't date him because he's a celebrity, and you know how I feel about that. I don't want to have to fight for his attention case in point." I said pointing to Joe walking our way with a heard of women that consisted of cousins and friends on our side following him begging him to let them bowl with him. Touching all over him all but begging to blow him right here in front of everyone.

"He ain't paying no attention to them females. He ain't like that with women he's very selective. Ugh family or not ratchet is ratchet." I nodded in agreement.

He came with a fresh beer and his bowling shoes and sat next to me.

"Lanes full." Trin said turning back to Jon going about her business and leaving me to my own devices and Joe. She's not slick.

"Sorry ladies." Joe said simply paying no more attention to his fan club. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and downed my drink. I happened to see over his shoulder to see nothing but death glares being sent my way. I shook my head exactly my point. I took my heels off and put on my bowling shoes. I stood up since I was first.

"Damn CC I knew you was short but you shrunk like 10 feet." Jon said trying to be funny.

"Look I can't help that I have a height deficit. I just come in fun size." I said shrugging sticking out my tongue.

Joe pov.

When she stood to full height with out her heels on she was a lot shorter than I first thought. She's really funny which I appreciate in a woman. Then she said that line about coming in fun size with her tongue out and que the dirty thoughts again. I had to shift my shorts when she did a little shimmy pulling her jeans up little. I barely stifled my groan seeing those jeans hug her ass she bent over to pick up her ball.

"Man these are some heavy balls" she said to know one in particular. If she only knew. I heard a cough and looked to see the twins catching me red handed checking out her ass. I tried not to blush and play it off drinking down my beer. She may be cute but she is a horrible bowler. Everyone was doing pretty good except her. I could tell she hates losing by as the game went on she got quieter. Of course the twins gave her a hard time.

"You know what is all good I'm more of a spectator anyways. Now if this was a board game would be a different story." She said rolling her eyes pouting slightly with her arms crossed.

"It's ok you weren't that bad." I said to her.

"Um you do see that score right?" She said pointing to the board.

"Yeah I see it." I smirked at her. She blushed and turned away.

"Cuz laying the Mack down". The twins said popping five.

"Ew guys please. Who even says that anymore." Christina said shaking her head. I didn't say anything just smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and nudged me with her hands and instantly I feel my skin breakout in goosebumps. I welcomed the feel of her hands anywhere on me.

CC pov

I am definitely having a good time. I could care less that I was losing. Well that's a lie I do because I don't want to look stupid in front of this man. But he kept me distracted for sure. The twins kept making cracks about us hooking up but I just played them off. One too many times I have mistaken nice conversation for flirting so I'm not even about to entertain the idea that he could be flirting with me. Again trying to avoid looking stupid because I saw something different than what it was. All the women here aside from his family are all in his face and I felt myself back in that adolescent time where I was the girl no guy ever wanted to date. I was the nice girl every ones confidant and shoulder to cry on. Stuck eternally in the friend zone. No matter what I am not checking for Joe I've learned my lesson one to many times stay out of a race you know you can't win.

"Hey cuz where you go?" Trin asked me.

"Huh" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You was like gone just now." Trin said asking me.

"Oh just thinkin about my checklist of stuff I have to do for work." I lied.

"Girl we not on that tonight." Trin said with a wave of her hand.

"Everybody wants to hit the club up now." She continued as we were putting up our balls and shoes.

"Well y'all can go. I'm not dressed for all that." I said digging my keys out of my purse.

"Well we can swing by your place to change. I need something to wear too and the guys are going back to my place to change." I really wasn't tying to go anywhere else but this is her party and I don't want to be the Debbie downer. We all checked our stuff in and headed to our cars. The guys headed to Trin and Jon's place and she and Ari came with me and would be borrowing clothes.

"Girl I didn't know you were riding like this." Arienne said hopping in the back of my new 2016 Land Rover Range Rover.

"Yea cuz this is nice." Trin said buckling in running her hands across the leather dash.

"Thanks I thought since I've achieved making it into the millionaires club I could splurge a little." I smiled shrugging modestly.

"That's what's up. How much into the millions did you break?" Trin asked.

"A few." I said vaguely.

"How much is a few? We wanna know how much chingle chingle you got rattling in your pockets."Arienne said.

"Why do I have to give you a number?" I glanced over my shoulder quickly at her.

"Cause girl we trying to figure out if Joe is gone be your sugar daddy or you gone be his sugar mama. You both getting the chingle chingle."Ari said hi fiving trin.

"Whatever its more than 5 less than 15 and will triple in the next 2 years." I said not giving a straight answer.

"Well Damn I need to be in fashion and interior textiles. Trinity said.

"I love it." I said pulling into the garage of the condo I am currently renting.

"Why don't you live in a house?" Trin asked.

"Why don't you? You know me. I don't like having that much space by myself I'm a scaredy cat. Plus I hate cleaning that's just more of it. Plus I don't know for sure this is where I'm staying." I said leading them off of the private elevator.

"Where else you thinking?"

"Mmm, I definitely want to stay in Florida so we'll see." I shrugged.

"Well we have one reason for you to stay in Florida." Ari said.

"Girls." I said shaking my head cutting them a look.

 **Alright that's the first chapter. I am editing as I go. I will have more chapters up in a bit. Let me know if I'm still going or hanging up the writing hat. Also I love suggestions and ideas soooooo PM me or review and I'll see what I can do! Thanks!**


	2. Earned it 1 cont

**Hey all here's chapter 1 part 2. I guess it was too long for one post. I don't own anything WWE except my imagination.**

 **Enjoy!**

Joe pov

We swung by Jon's place to change. I decided to keep it simple and clean with a white polo shirt a pair of med dark wash jeans and white low top Adidas. I slicked my hair back into its alternative pony tail instead of the bun, and sprayed I on some Guilty by Gucci.

"Cuz looking to score with some ladies tonight." Jon said rubbing his hands together.

"Naw y'all know its not like that with me." I said shaking my head.

"Not that you would have a real hard time talk about in heat them females." Vinny said.

"You know you going for the catch of only one you trying to get your hook on." Josh laughed.

"Aww yea miss picky. Good luck with that one bruh." Jon said

"I'm just going to hang with my people." I denied.

"You are a horrible liar. It's cool cuz you ain't gotta front. You was all up in them jeans in your imagination. It was all over your face." Josh interrupted.

"Whatever let's go." I said walking to the car.

"So since y'all are so sure I want this girl what up with her? What do I need to know to get my game right…hypothetically…if I wanted to get with her?"

"Well she likes to be pursued, but unlike most women now she won't ever make the first move Everrrr. She's a little old fashion if the guy wants the girl he gotta do the work. So if you don't tell her you feeling her you won't ever get anywhere. When you do approach her don't hey baby and grab on her she'll shoot you down like the walls of Jericho. She ain't a gold digger, but she APPRECIATES..yeah appreciates a guy who makes equal our more than her being the man should be the provider and all. Again old fashioned." Jon explaining.

"What does she do?"

"She owns an online boutique and some other design stuff. She banks. that 2016 Range LIMITED EDITION you saw in the parking lot that's her." My brows rose impressed.

"Well Damn she sounds high maintenance." I sucked my teeth.

"She is but not in a bad way. That's her industry. She has to be on 24/7. She keeps herself looking right but she don't care about money and labels. She likes them. She look it though. She really is cool and sweet just picky. The guys echoed picky in unison.

"Lucky for you she's attracted to athletes or at least someone who looks like one." Josh said. Man I don't know about this girl now it seems she might be a handful and I surly don't have time for that.

We pulled up at the same time the girls did. I couldn't help but watch as she climbed down from the car using the step provided. She's so tiny I don't get why little women love these big cars they can't even get in. Hell I don't care though she's still hot. I've never been attracted to anyone so much smaller than me but it made me feel like more of a man. This unexplainable feeling overcomes me like, I wanted to be the one that protects her and when she can't reach the top shelf, or is scared of a bug I want to be her man her everything….I think.

"Yo bruh not so obvious." Jon nudged me. I shook out of my stupor and followed the group into the club.

I can't help but admire her from behind she had on a different pair of heels equally as tall as the last. They added a little height to her petit frame. I couldn't see the rest of her outfit because she had on a jacket all I see is legs and ass but that's cool with me. We got to the front with no trouble getting in. As everyone else walked in she wound up in front of me. I held the door open for her as she looked over her shoulder in a smile of thanks. I could feel her body heat. It took all I had not to press up on her. If I want this girl which I'm not sure I do but if I do I gotta play it cool. If I mess up with her there's no going back. I followed closely behind as we got to the VIP section.

"Oh my goodness is hot in here." She said sitting her keys and phone down. She shrugged off her jacket giving me a full view of her outfit. She had on some high waisted shorts that were really short. She had on one of those flimsy loose silk tank like shirts that didn't hug the body but I got the answer to my question now. Since I'm a breast man I took my opportunity to check em out. They weren't big but not really small either. I can deal with that. She has the type of breast you can go with out a bra like she is now Damn I felt myself going hard. I have never reacted do physically toward a woman. I need to get laid that's all.

"Aight whats everybody drinking?" Jon asked offering to get the first round. Christina ordered wine. Yeah she's definitely high maintenance. I'm still out on this one. The girls got up to dance with Christina declining preferring to sit and nurse her drink. She didn't seem 100% comfortable.

"Yo CC why you aint out there dancing?" Josh asked her.

"Uh its not really my thing ya know" She scrunched up her face shaking her head…"Did all that in college, plus its been a long day I just want to relax." She shrugged drinking her wine. She had no problems sitting with us boys engaging in conversation. I kinda get why she gets stuck in the friend zone she'd rather hang with the guys then party with the girls. Jon was right she was a hella cool chick intellegent too. She might be a tough one to crack but I'm slowly convincing myself the chase may be worth it.

"Well I see my bride calling me to the floor so I'm bout to go tear it up." Jon said excusing himself Josh not far behind. I was about to see again if Christina wanted to go dance but before I got the chance I was interrupted. I looked up to see one of Trinity's cousins from the bowling party earlier.

"Hey you wanna dance? You know I been tryin to talk to you all night." She said leaning a little too close in my personal space for my liking.

"Uh well uh.." I looked to Christina who rolled her eyes in annoyance at the girl. She was definitely killing the vibe being loud and obnoxious.

"Come on CC will watch yall stuff she aint doin nothin." The girl said. Christina glared at her but opted not to say anything.

"Its fine go ahead." She said pouring more wine into her glass before taking a sip.

"Uh ok then you sure?" I asked really hoping she'd ask me to stay.

"Yep go have fun." I could see I wasn't getting out of this so I got up and followed her scantily clad cousin out to the dance floor which she proceeded to do what she called dancing which was more like a stripper all but trying to have sex right on the dance floor. I wasn't feeling this at all. I kept looking back up see Christina looking miserable people watching. She wasn't getting approached by any guys, but it could be that touch me and I will cut you look she had about her. She didn't come off as the most approachable sitting alone.

"Joe go get CC." Trinity said.

"I asked her if she was fine she said yea." I told her speaking over the music.

"She always says that, but she's not having fun tonight it about fun." She said.

"Man she'll be alright she aint never trying to do nothing fun anyway." their cousin whose name I finally realized was Michelle said.

"You shut up. I wasn't talking to you." Trinity cut off her cousin.

"You aint gotta go check on her baby we havin fun right here." She said rubbing up on me. Her voice was squeaky and annoying. She's clearly a little too turnt.

"Its ok I need another drink anyway." I said prying her arms from around me.

"Well lets go then." She said heading toward the bar swinging her long hair smacking me in the face with it.

"Naw you stay here and have fun." I said.

"Are you for real? You wanna talk to her square ass then get wit me?" She said smacking her lips her voice elevating the more she spoke.

"I'm not trying to get with anybody. That's where you are confused. I'm here celebrating my cousin and his wife not looking for a booty call." I said walking away. I got back to the table summoning the waitress for another beer.

"Wow we must be in the Sahara because the thirst is real out there." Christina said as I sat down next to her again. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Yea its definitely something." I shook my head.

"That's just not cute to me I don't get it. Why does a female has to do all that? I'd rather be sitting here looking stupid than looking like a STD in heels. I guess that's what you gotta do to get a man these days." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yea I'm not into that type of girl." I said.

"Oh yea? Is that right?" She said brows raised.

"Yea. I'm into a more classy type of girl." I said slipping my arm around the back of her chair. Her eyes followed before turning to me giving me a look like 'WTH are you doing' Mind you I've had a few beers this evening so I finally decided I'm gonna try it out with this girl after building up the courage….liquid courage.

"Well that's good they are few and far between these days." She said trying to be obvious that she was uncomfortable.

"I agree which is why I think you caught my eye tonight." I said giving her my best seductive look. She looked at me bewildered.

"What?"

"Come on girl we both know we been checking eachother out all night. I'm tired of acting." I said my hand subconscious started stroking her arm. Her skin was soft and buttery. Luckily the table hid my obvious reaction. She looked at my hand and back at me again.

"Um well I don't know what you are trying to get at, but it wont be at me. If you think because we been cool all night that gives you a pass to the playground you are all kinds of confused. You want that kind of play you better go out there and get you some kitty because this cat is unavailable." She said moving my arm and standing up before grabbing her jacket and leaving. I sat there in shock. I wasn't even done talking when she assumed the worst.

"Damn Uce I told you be careful." Jon said walking back up to the table with Trin and the others.

"What?" trin said.

"I told him if he's tryin to holla at CC he gotta approach it right. The way you was all up in her face just now killed your chances." Jon shook his head.

"I wasn't even trying to be offensive." I said.

"I told you she was picky." Jon said which received an elbow from Trin. "Well she is babe. Look uce I told you she don't like to be grabbed on like some of the randoms up in here." "Yeah." Trin agreed. He motioned toward Michelle who was coming back this way.

"Damn." I said not wanting to deal with this.

"Hey boo you done with lame ass?" She said trying to wrap her hands around my shoulders.

"Look Michelle I'm not interested in you ok?" I said moving her arms off of me.

"Are you for real? Why?" She said getting loud again.

"Because I'm just not. You are not my type. I'm not feeling you like that." I shook my head.

"What and lame ass square is?" She said neck rolling finger pointing and all.

"Look Chelle we blood and all but have some self respect the man said he ain't interested so leave him alone." Trin stepped in.

"You would defend her." She rolled her eyes flipping her hair before walking off.

"Sorry about her. She been through some things in life." Trin said shaking her head.

"I see." I said. "So ok I might like your cousin. Not her" Pointing discreetly toward Michelle. "But Christina. She's so guarded though."

"You came on too strong. She's traditional. She likes to be romanced and chased, not treated like a some groupie hoe." Trin said.

"I was trying to ask her out but I guess I was a little aggressive." I said defeated. There was no three strikes with this girl. I struck out at bat on my first and only chance.

"Look if you really feelin my cousin you gotta do it right. You know you hot shit, but don't be cocky and prideful. Be humble and sweet which you are. She don't like all the extra. Like jon said she is very selective because she's been disappoint enough so she's sensitive. If you want her you have to show her you only have eyes for her. Which is gonna be hard." She explained.

"Why." I asked brows scrunched.

"Not even just with how you came at her tonight, but because you're a celebrity and she's self conscious about feeling like she has to be worried about competing with other girls for your attention. If you are able to convince her you aren't a player, then you have to make sure she knows you only want her and other girls won't be an issue." I have my work cut out for me with this one. I was having doubts again if she is even worth the trouble.

 **Ok can't wait to hear what you think!**


	3. Earned it 2

**Purely fictitious entertainment. Does not reflect my opinion on anyone WWE related. I also have no ownership of anything WWE.**

Chapter 2

CC Pov

I woke up the next morning deciding I was going to get an early start on the day. I did want to go ahead and look at some houses and I told Trinity we could have lunch just the two of us so we could catch up. I felt bad for cutting out early, but that just wasn't my scene anymore. It wasn't fun for me to go out and watch everyone else enjoy themselves while I felt like the odd one out. Granted it was my fault for being so uptight, but it's a shame clubs are more for hooking up looking for temporary bed buddies then just going to have a good time without motive. I shook my head and thought of Joe. I almost got through the night without incident and then the guy I least hoped it would come from did the one thing I hated most. He came onto me like I was some random thirsty hoe. I don't give a damn who he is, I ain't that chick.

I decided to enjoy the Florida weather dressing in a white low cut white tank with thin straps paired with a mint tailored short. My feet donned t strap Jessica Simpson Dany heels in fuchsia. I kept my accessories simple with diamond studs, my cross necklace with crystals that was a gift from a dear girlfriend of mine. I wear it everyday. On my wrist I decided on my white J12 Chanel watch. I kept my make up light with a little shimmer on the lid with mascara, a nude lip and some bronzer on my cheeks. I left my hair flowing in soft waves parted down the middle. I inspected my looked and was satisfied. I looked more LA than Florida, but oh well I'm cute. I text Trin to let her know I was on my way to the café. She texted she was on her way too. I beat her there knowing she had training and needed to shower and change. I was on my ipad looking through some information on adoption. No I'm not adopted, but I've been thinking of adopting. I haven't told anyone. I haven't completely decided myself. I recently found out I have PCOS or polycystic ovarian syndrome. Its an hormone in-balance associated with insulin resistance that causes all kinds of fertility problems. I haven't all had the symptoms accept missing periods and painful ones when I do have them and ovarian cysts. I've been spending time researching it and I've gained some weight, but I hadn't gotten the facial hair or acne horrible because I see a dermatologist regularly and take the appropriate meds and diet. I do get flare ups when I should be ovulating, but thank goodness for cortizone shots. I read PCOS can cause infertility. That's really why I am looking into adoption now. I'm not getting any younger and I am no where near marriage and as I get older it will get harder to have children even more so for me. If adoption doesn't work I'm thinking about IVF too. I don't need a man for either of those. I was making notes and bookmarking specialists and adoption agencies in the area that I wanted to look into if I found a place here to settle. I want to do it the natural way with a husband but that's not in the cards so I need a plan b.

I glanced up and saw Trinity approaching the little table I got us on the outdoor patio in the front of the restaurant.

"Hey cuz." She said as I shut off my ipad and standing up to give her a hug.

"Hey girl." I said.

"You are looking hot today." She said giving me a snap before sitting down.

"As are you." I said taking in her fuchsia maxi dress large glasses complete with flat gladiator style sandals and a fishtail side braid.

"So you burnt out quick last night." She said after telling the waitress she wanted iced tea.

"I know I'm sorry girl I was just tired and I didn't want to ruin your night." I said sipping my water.

"Girl you were not ruining my night. We hardly see eachother." She replied shaking her head.

"Well if we both find places that shouldn't be super hard when you are home." She nodded.

"True. You know you should come on the road with me a week or two. I mean since your business is run online and everything AND you are the boss."

"Maybe soon. I wanna decided where I'm gonna settle down first and get that in place then get my business stuff in order." I explained.

"What you got going with the business now?" She said stirring her tea after thanking the waitress.

"Well all the textiles and apparel I design are currently manufactured out of the country, and while it will cost more, I am looking into factories here. As much as it will cost in the long run it will be good because it will create more American jobs. Then I want to start another online boutique like a new virtual shopping experience. Then eventually a physical location in the next couple years maybe. I'm undecided." I said. We gave the waitress our orders and continued talking.

"That's good cuz. I'm proud of you." She smiled.

"Thanks. So what happened at the club after I left?" I asked her.

"Eh not much we were pretty much done after that. Chelle being her typical self tried to push up on Joe again." I rolled my eyes.

"She is so just I hate to say ratchet but she acts well ratchet and thirsty…just thratchet. She's blood and I love her but why?" I shrugged disgusted. Trin couldn't help the loud laugh she let out hearing my new made up word.

"I have to start using that."

"Well remember its only for the extreme. There are levels to the thirst." I pointed out.

"You're a mess. Girl I don't even know. He wasn't thinking bout her though." Trin replied rolling her eyes.

"Hmm."

"He likes you CC." I swallowed my water shaking my head again.

"Nope I told you." I said giving her a look to drop it.

"I know I know but really he's a great guy." Trinity said in an almost whiney voice.

"He didn't act so great with me last night granted he wasn't the worst encounter but still. I felt like a common hoe being pushed up on like that." I said frowning at the memories. Men will always be men. Ugh so stupid sometimes.

"I know and I explained that to him." My eyes widened.

"TRIN why would you say anything to him?" my voice escalating I'm sure getting some stares from the other patrons.

"Because he felt really bad that he offended you. I just let him know he can't be like that with you, be a gentleman." She shrugged.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not checking for him I have too much on my plate right now." I said thinking about my create a baby plans.

"Girl you gon have to give somewhere. You so stuck on having the perfect love story and its not like that. Guys are going to be stupid always."

"I know but I don't have to settle." I said biting into my grilled shrimp salad with extra garlic bread. For sure a no no, but I didn't care at the moment. This chick was raising my blood pressure. Joe can't like me. Sure he has the look I like but his lifestyle is a fast one and not one to raise a child in which doesn't matter because he isn't the one.

"You don't but I'm telling you ok Joe messed up last night, but we were all drunk having a good time he ain't like that. He really is into you." Trin pleaded.

"I just don't know right now. You know how I am about this stuff. I may have turned him off after I gave him some sharp words."

"Somehow I doubt that." She said. I sighed. After breakfast, we decided on getting mani/pedis before going to look at properties. We both saw a lot of houses and condos we liked. I know I said I didn't want a house to myself, but it would make sense if I planned on staying here in Tampa. Trinity had some options to take back to Jon before making a decision because they were also thinking about Pensacola and I wanted to think over a couple I saw before putting down an offer. I'm pretty sure I want to stay in Florida. I love the weather too much plus family is here. Plus if I am going to be trying to have a child sometime soon I need to be settled and in place so that it will have a stable environment despite my earlier explanation why I'm in a condo.

The rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful. I decided to bid on a 2,859 sqft., 4 bedroom, 2.5 bathroom, 2.0 story home with a stone front and a red brick driveway. It wasn't too big, but a nice spacious size for me and my little start up family. I was just waiting to hear back if my offer had been accepted or not. I was playing around on my mac getting design ideas for the rooms when I got a text from Trinity.

 _'_ _Raw's in town tonight I got you a ticket.' T_

 _'_ _How you know I'm not already busy?' CC_

 _'_ _You playing on photoshop bring yo ass.' T_

 _'_ _*Eyes rolled to the heavens* What time?' CC_

 _'_ _I gotta be there at 2 so anytime around or after that.' T_

 _'_ _I guess I can show my face.' CC_

 _'_ _Yea I know someone who will benefit. ;)'T_

I didn't respond to that. I wasn't going to. She knows I'll be there. Joe is sexy and all, but if he knew I was trying to get pregnant and married, he would run with a quickness. Men can be funny about kids especially ones that are not their own. Plus I'm still turned off by his behavior at the club. They say he's not like that, but they aren't with him 24/7…maybe 23 but not 24/7. People can be sneaky when they want to. I looked at the clock and it was a little afternoon. I decided I needed to pamper myself a little before getting ready. I took a nice soothing lavender and hydranja infused bath and then I put my long hair in some hot rollers. I love that loose curl look. I lotioned up my body with a light fruity scent and decided on a sexy leopard lace cheeky panty with a matching lace push up bra that makes the girls look spectacular. I couldn't help but think about Joe as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wondered what he likes if this would turn him on. I quickly shook the thought as I continued to get ready. I have to keep my head and heart in check. I kept my makeup light going with a natural eye with a little gold highlight under the brow and a brown smoky on the lid. I didn't spare on the eye liner or lashes though. I kept the blush natural as well not caring for heavy color and my gloss nude with a faint shimmer. I decided to keep it casual wearing a loose flowy white tank with a pair of distressed skinny knee length denim shorts. I layered it with a taupe sleeveless leather vest and my nude open toed booties. I kept it simple again with my diamond studs, my cross necklace and a pair of aviators. I always finish my hair last so I took out the hot rollers and lightly ran my fingers through the curls not wanting to lose the integrity and shape. I gave myself one more look over and was satisfied and headed out of the door.

The drive to the arena wasn't too bad it was still early a little after 2 so I know Trin is already here. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just walk up to the door and they will let me in. I pull out my phone to call Trin and hopefully she isn't training or in a meeting.

"Hey girl." I hear her answer.

"Hey Trini I'm outside, but I have no idea if I am parked in the right place." I say looking around. There are fans already loitering around hoping to catch a glimpse of the stars and divas.

"What do you see?"

"Um I'm not sure if it's a back door or side door but there are a lot of people out here. They aren't going to let me in." I say worried.

"Do you see like a spot where the buses go in like a garage?"

"Yeah it like wraps around?" I questioned.

"You're in the right place. I'll come get you." I waited about 5 minutes playing my instagram before I saw Trinitiy and Arianne come out. The fans went crazy seeing them. They waved and spoke but didn't stop for photos or autographs. They hopped in and told me where to drive. We made it into the parking garage and Trin stuck a parking pass on my dashboard windshield. She also handed me a backstage pass to wear around my neck. We finally got in to which I got a proper greeting. They didn't want my car getting bum rushed by fans.

"Hey booooo." Trin said.

"Hey girl hey." I hugged her. Then hugged Ari.

"Girl is snatched!" Ari snapped.

"Well I do what I can." I said jokingly flipping my hair.

"Girl you need to be back here with us strutin." Ari said.

"You mean a diva?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"Girl yeah. Let the boys get a peek. Then they'll be fallin at your door." Ari said.

"No mam I am so not _'bout that life.'_ " I said laughing as they took me to the divas locker room. I got to meet all the girls they were all cool, but I could tell I was getting the size up them not knowing who I was. Once they figured I was not new talent they relaxed…well a couple were still a little you know cautious many of them do have men here so if they smell a potential threat the claws come out. Females the same everywhere.

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know how i'm doing.**


	4. Earned it 2 cont

**Ok this is part 2 of chapter 2 enjoy!**

Joe's Pov

I had been at the arena for a while coming early to train a little. Plus I learned its smart to be early as the scripts have change last minute a lot lately with the break up of the shield we are all getting big pushes right now so there is always a tweek needing to be made. I was hanging in the guys locker room killing time until I needed to head back to mine to get dressed for Raw.

"Yo yall see that chick backstage today?" Xavier said.

"What chick?" One of the other guys asked. I didn't look to see who. If there's new blood out there I feel sorry for her. These guys back here are like moths to a flame and fresh meat shines the brightest.

"Aw shit." I heard Jon whisper.

"What up uce?" Josh said back.

"Joe's boo is here." My ears perked up at that.

"Aw shit uce they sniffing around your chick." Josh said chuckling. The thought of any of these fools getting close to CC wasn't happening on my watch. Aint no other jackass about to move in on mine I already have too much work to do especially after I messed up already.

"Ay ay ay ya'll talkin bout Trin's cousin she's off limits so don't none of ya'll even try it. She make more than all ya'll anyway. Can't afford her." He said ending the conversation. Hmmm maybe he shouldn't have said that, but Jon tends to have diarrhea of the mouth.

"Yo they in catering lets go." Jon said reading his text.

"Get yo game right uce." Josh said smacking my shoulders.

"I know I know." I said. I was still sweaty from my workout. I mentally kicked myself for not showering.

"Hey hey now look whose in the house." Jon said getting the girls attention. Trin immediately stood up to greet her man. Ari and CC stood up and passed hugs around to. I was surprised when she hugged me hello.

"Uh hey, you may not want to hug me I'm sweaty." I warned.

"Eh you smell like a man." She said shrugging. Then sprayed me.

"There if it makes you feel better you smell like me." I want her scent on my alright but not from a spray bottle. It will take body to body contact if I had my way. She can rub all her girly smell on me.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" I ask her gently grabbing her wrist so she doesn't get the wrong idea.

"Uh yea sure. Walk with me." She said as she walked to get a bottle of water. I pulled her off to the side.

"I just really want to apologize for the other night. That was out of character for me and I shouldn't have come at you like that." I told her sincerely looking into her beautiful eyes. I almost forgot what I was saying.

"Its ok." She started.

"Nah nah its not ok. I'm not that type of man to ever treat a woman like that. I'm not gonna lie and say I was lying because I was checking you out. I think you are beautiful but I didn't say it like that and showed my ass." She chuckled.

CC Pov

"You caught me off guard, but it wasn't horrible. I've experienced worst, but I do appreciate your apology and you're forgiven." I told him to which he smiled the sexiest smile ever. I wanted to jump him right on the crafts table. I gave him my best smile back.

"So you hanging back here for the show?" He asked me.

"No its been so long since I've been to one I want to watch out there." I answered shaking my head.

"Oh yea you a fan?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I mean yea my family is employed here, but I've been a fan since I was a kid." I shugged.

"Huh well I'll be damned." He smirked.

"What a pretty girl cant like some men rough housing for entertainment?" I challenged.

"Absolutely I just had no idea you were into it."

"Mmm well I'm into a lot of things you don't know about." I said raising an eyebrow.

Joe Pov

I must have not messed up that bad because she going hardcore on me right now with the flirting. These damn workout shorts aren't helping this whole arena is about to know I'm hard up literally on this girl. I escorted her back to the table best I could without the evidence being apparent. We sat back down which gave me an opportunity to adjust myself.

"So CC you decided on a place yet?" Trin asked. I didn't know she was moving out here. I saw Jon and josh nod and smirk at me in acknowledgement.

"Oh yep I did I am just waiting to see if my offer went through." She said opening her water.

"What did you decide on?" Jon asked.

"It's a 2 story 4 bed 2.5 bathroom. Its really nice I love it. Its about 2800 sqft." She nodded modestly.

"Damn nice." Everyone nodded.

"Well if I get it ya'll gon help me move in right?" She asked everyone at the table.

"Welllll" They started.

"Oh well I guess dinner and drinks on me are out then." She said shrugging.

"Aw well you know I think we can work it out." I laughed.

"So you'll help too right?" She looked at me batting her lashes.

"Um uh yeah I'll be there." I all but stuttered.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. I saw Trin and Ari grinning while the guys were mocking me.

"Shut up fools we gotta go get ready." I mumbled standing up.

"Oh yea he's right." Trin said looking at her phone. "We're late for hair and makeup." They stood up to go as well.

"Ok well um be careful out there." She said looking at me.

"Always." I winked at her. She winked back and followed the girls away.

"Aye I think uce got in. Yall was all huddled up in the corner whispering all soft and shit. What you say to her?"

" I apologized for the other night." I shrugged like it was nothing.

"Well that must have been a hell of an apology cause she was all about some Roman Reigns. Wait my bad she all about that Joe Anoai not his fame. Looking like a school girl giggling and shit." I shoved Jon playfully.

"For real then you stuttering like a fool." Josh said.

"Hell yeah get yo girl uce."

"That's the plan." I smirked.

CC Pov

I hung with the girls in hair and make up while they got ready, and I even got to meet miss Sandra who I am such a fan. I decided to head to my seat before it got too crazy crowded but not before getting some merchandise to take home. I will have to give Trin a big hug she got me ring side right on the side they film very first row. Being short that is a blessing I hate being on the floor with all the tall people blocking the view. The show was going great. Trin had an awesome match with her team BAD partners Tamina Snuka and Sasha Banks against team Bella.

It was time for the main event and Joe was teaming with Jon (his former shield teammate) and they were going against Kane and Seth Rollins. The moment the his theme song came on I felt my heart race. Something about the way he enters the ring just makes me hot. He came in across the way from me and he jumped the barricade and did his look and made brief eye contact with me. He entered the ring and shook out his hair and threw his hands up and the crowd lost it. Again his eyes found mine, he gave me a small smirk not breaking character. It was a brutal match at one point Joe was thrown out of the ring and he hit the side rail right in front of me and I was standing up worried he was hurt but he pulled himself up and through the hair in his face I could see him wink at me letting me know he was ok I breathe easy then. The match ended up being dq and Raw ended with HHH and Roman Reigns in a face off. The fans are definitely wanting a Roman Reigns push some others not so much, but I have no doubt he is gearing up for a big one. I waited in the arena as it thinned out when Trin texted me telling me to come back to the back. She met me and discussed everyone wanted to go to dinner and get some sushi. I was fine with that. Ari and Trin rode with me which Jon and Josh were in a car and Dean and Joe were in a car. Seth would have came but they had to keep up appearance but I met him briefly and he was super cool.

We all met up at this little hole in wall place that had some killer sushi. It was late so it was semi busy but not too bad. We got a table at the hibachi knowing some wanted the show and some hibachi options.

"So CC whats in the bag?" Josh asked.

"Oh well you know a Team BAD poster, some USO glasses and tee and I might have a Roman Reigns mug and tee as well." I said slyly sneaking a peak at Joe which maybe wasn't too discreet as he was sitting next to me. He winked hearing my response.

"We coulda gave you that stuff." Trin said.

"Well I'm supporting the cause we all out to make our coins." I explained.

"Cause im about my paper baby." Ari sang and everyone laughed. We stayed in that restaurant well until almost 2 am. They needed to hit the road for Smackdown, and well Ari had to head back to Orlando for NXT, so we called it a night. The girls ended up riding back with the Usos and Joe and Dean in a car. I could see the twins and Joe talking like they were forcing him to do something. He pushed them letting them know he has whatever it was. I was starting up my car when I heard a tap on my window. I looked up to see Joe. I rolled it down.

"Hey." I said looking at him.

"Hey so I'm glad we got to talk and you accepted my apology Christina." He said leaning in the window.

"I thought I told you my friends call me CC." I said smiling at him. He looked surprised.

"Ok well CC." he said testing it out. I loved how it sounded coming from him.

"Since we're friends and all you think I can get your number I mean uh especially if you need help moving and all." He said lamely.

"Oh yeah." I said taking his phone punching my number in.

"Thanks beautiful." He winked again. He has to stop doing that or I will cuff myself to him.

"Thanks good show tonight."

"Thanks. I'll give you a call ok." He said looking at me with those bedroom eyes licking his lips. He ran his eyes up and down one more time as if he was trying to remember what I look like. I wasn't going to let him know he was affecting me. The horn honked obnoxiously behind him.

"You better go. Drive safe ok." I said.

"Will do." He tapped on the car heading to his. The twins rolled down their windows to yell bye.

"Bye love yall. Text me when wall get to the next place. You too." I turned to Joe and Dean. They waved as I drove off.

It was about 4 am when I got a text from Trin saying they made it. I drifted back to sleep until my phone went off again. It was a number I didn't know.

 _"_ _Hey beautiful we made it."_ I got butterflies knowing it was from Joe.

 _"_ _Great get some sleep."_ I typed back.

 _"_ _Night."_ He sent.

 _"_ _Morning ;)"_ I sent back. Ugh he might change my mind.

Its been about a week since I've seen Trinity and everyone, but they are super busy filming their show and all that so I understand we talk constantly though. Trinitiy and Jon set on a place as well and hired me to decorate and make it look and feel like them which is trendy and eccentric. I haven't really talked to Joe I mean I'm not sure if he was waiting for me to text first or what. I know he is in the middle of a huge push that will sky rocket his career so I get it. Its not like he has to. I just mean if he likes me like everyone says you would think I would eventually hear from him. It doesn't matter because I can't worry about that. I am currently sitting in Dr Rancis office. I decided to go ahead and get a consultation on IVF treatments. I can't wait for Joe or anyone else. I know my time for having kids is very sensitive so I want to get started on my options.

"Alright Christina so your exam came back and we know you have PCOS, but you have been able to manage it well and are in great health otherwise. So if you want to proceed with IVF which you are pretty sure you do we first begin with getting control of your ovulation cycle because once we go to retrieve your eggs we don't want ovulation to occur. Since you are already on birth control we are going to keep you on it to prevent any cysts from forming on your ovaries okay. Then in about 6 days or so we will begin to do your Lupron injections. There are 2 ways to do this short term, which requires a daily shot or the longer preparation that is a process that takes 1-3 months. These shots prevent the eggs from being released until we are ready to retrieve them. So the most important thing is to prevent premature ovulation. Once you think it is time for ovulation we will do a vaginal ultrasound to see if any cysts have grown. If there are cysts we will have to reduce treatment to give those time to heal. Then after that we begin ovarian stimulation and that assists in follicle development. During this time we will do regular vaginal ultrasounds, blood work to see your hormone levels. Once we are all good there we will enter oocyte maturation. This is a hormone drug that stimulates final maturation before we remove the eggs. We will retrieve eggs about 36 hours after oocyte maturation. After retrieval you will need to rest a couple of days to heal. I understand you are not married so you have opted to use a sperm bank to proceed with. We will attempt to fertilize the eggs and once we have a successful embryo we will need to get you back in here to put the embryo into your cervix and we will monitor and see if your body takes it and then we will start pregnancy testing. I know this is a lot but this is a very delicate and time sensitive procedure. But if you are willing we can proceed." He said. It was a lot of information but I was sure this is what I wanted.

"I'm sure I want this. So whatever I need to sign or whatever I'm ready." I said. I left the Dr's office feeling excited about the future. I decided to treat myself to lunch and some shopping. I was in my car and before I could pull off I got a text.

 _'_ _Hey its Joe. I just wanted to check on you and say hi. Its been so busy I finally got a break.'_

 _'_ _Hey I'm good just keeping busy getting ready for the move.' I replied._

 _'_ _Oh yea you still need help with that?'_

 _'_ _That would be great.'_

 _'_ _Just let me know the time and the place. I'll be there.'_

 _'_ _Will do.'_ I didn't feel right flirting with him knowing I am about to start this treatment to get pregnant. I can't lead him on letting him flirt with me. I'm gonna be a single mom and he is a famous athlete that is about to blow up and I don't want my name out there and other people speculating trying to get dirt on me if I was with Joe and baby mama this and that.

A few days later..

I finally closed on my house and I got my condo all packed and my moving party is in a couple of days once everyone comes off the road. I've also started my IVF treatments which means no heavy lifting, no alcohol, clean healthy diet, etc. Those daily shots suck I tell you. Joe has been texting me more which is great, but I am careful because I can't get caught up with him with everything that is going on. I'm keeping him at arms lengths.

 **Sorry if this is bad. No climax or anything. I am soooo rusty, and I write so much I can't seem to get the full chapters to post together. It has to be in parts. But thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing your feedback.**


	5. Earned it 3

**So what I am going to do is try to do this 2015 into 2016. It won't be 100% exact to WWE storyline because I wrote it so specific for what was going on in 2014, but so much time has passed I want to catch up to real time. I don't write much of the in ring stuff. I hope you all are enjoying it as I am getting back into practice. Please let me know if its progressing too fast. WWE isn't mine. Sadness. (oh and keeping Dean as Dean so there isn't confusion between the Jons')**

CC pov

Its move in day and I am so ready to get moved into my new place and settled so I can focus on my IVF treatments. I tried to have everything as organized as possible so the boys wont have to work too hard. By boys I mean Jon and Josh, Joe is coming with Dean and his girlfriend Renee oh and Colby is helping too so it should be an easy move in. My condo was already furnished and I am not taking that furniture with me. I've already purchased most of the furniture for my new place. I paid for a u-haul and got the truck loaded so when everyone got to my place they just needed to start unloading. I got the pool cleaned yesterday because after we are done I'm cooking dinner for everyone and we can enjoy the pool and drinks. I got an early start working on the kitchen and finished that in no time. I still had a while before they all got here so I decided to run to the butcher and grocery store. I think I'll grill some shrimp and steak with some grilled veggies, wine, and cheesecake for dessert.

I just finished taking the cheesecake out of the oven to set and cool when the doorbell rang. I wiped my hands on a towel and went to get the door.

"Hey boo." Trin said hugging me.

"Hey hey." I said hugging her back and moving to let her in and following the same greeting with everyone else. Joe was the last one to come in which I think was on purpose. He looked so good in his grey tank and basketball shorts. He smirked at me as he grabbed me for a hug. This was a new experience because we have never really physically interacted before and I don't mind it at all.

"So cuz you gotta give us a tour." Trin yelled from the dining room.

"Ok coming." I yelled back. I pulled away from Joe to see a smirk on his face. I just looked at him before going into the dining room where everyone else was waiting for me.

I gave them a tour of my new home. Everyone liked it and was impressed.

"The house looks real nice CC." Joe said as we walked downstairs.

"Thanks." I replied nonchalantly.

"Your bedroom looks good. I like that canopy bed." He smiled with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Yeah it's nice." I quickly told the guys the guys that the boxes are labeled on where to go. They all went to go get them.

CC's Pov

"Girl, I know you noticed Joe peeping the bedroom." Trinity said as I poured her wine.

"He did?" I said trying not to sound oblivious.

"Uh, yeah. You should give him a extended tour. You know the shower, the closet-"

"The closet? What are you and Jon into?" I laughed trying to change the subject.

"He put a ring on it so a lot of things." We laughed.

"Well alright then."

The boys worked efficiently to move my things. When they were about half way through I came outside with cold glasses of water and lemonade to quench their thirst.

"Thanks, CC." Josh said grabbing his drink.

"Good, I was getting thirsty." I looked up to see Joe exiting the back of the truck. The sunlight hit him at just the right angle letting me see the sweat drip down his strong face and arms. The front of his gray tank was drench so it clung to his body more. The straps are thin so got to see more of his chest tat. So hot. He looks like he just did a 30 minute match. It tried to divert my eyes as he walked up to me to get his drink. He ditched the straw throwing it on the tray and chugged down the water. Small strands ran down his chest. I can feel my panties getting wet. He smelled so good like idk his pheromones were like spicy cinnamon.

"Thanks, CC. Really hit the spot." He licked full lips. Gosh between hitting the spot and licking lips I'm about to pass out.

"Welcome." I scurried back inside the house not even thinking to collect the rest of the guys cups.

"CC, you good?" Trin asked seeing my flush.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go freshen up. The boys are almost done." I went into my bathroom.

I splashed some cold water on my face.

"You can't get involved Christina." I said to myself in the mirror.

Joe's POV

"Can you get the boxes out of my car? They're in the passenger seat. It should be unlocked." She asked before heading back upstairs.

"Of course." I went to her spacious garage. Yeah, I can see my car in here. I can also see CC on the hood of it, but that's another night.

I grabbed her boxes but knocked her briefcase out in the process. Some of the papers flew out. I scattered around the garage picking up the documents. I tried to not read them, but one caught my eye. It said IVF treatment was in process with a list of to dos and nots. This sparked my curiosity. I found another that had her government info and a name of a doctors office.

I picked up one of the final boxes. It said main bath. I haven't been in there yet. CC's house is nice. I can imagine myself being in here with her. I went into her bedroom then the bathroom.

"Damn…" She was bent over looking in the bottom cabinets. The tight maxi dress she has gave me a good look of her ass.

"Hey CC." She stood up and turned around.

"Where do you want this?"

"Um on the counter is fine." I sat it down. She finally had on no shoes so I could see how much I towered over her. That would be a challenge when it comes to trying to get it in but what fun ever comes in anything being easy?

"Thanks for doing this." She said taking all these different lotion type products out the box. Being in such close vicinity alone with her alone with lotions knowing the many uses for lotions has my mind in every kind of gutter.

"I have no problem helping you out, shortie." I put my elbow on top of her head. She put her hands on her hips.

"I may be small, but I pack a punch." She said playfully swatting my arm.

"Come on you must be hungry." I followed her out to the kitchen. The guys were already in the pool.

"Come on Joe! Jump in ya sweaty bastard!" Jon yelled. I'm always sweating like a pig around this girl. This is probably why she's being all distant.

"Joe I can get you some basketball shorts." She said.

"Nah, I'm good." I handed her everything out of my pockets and ran to the pool.

"Cannon ball!" The cool water felt so good to my skin. I surfaced to see CC laughing.

CC's POV

"CC can I borrow one of your bikinis?" Trin asked.

"Yeah come on." We went up to my room. I let her borrow my coral ruffled bikini. For myself I went with a white halter neck bikini.

"Oh someone has been hitting them squats." Trin said slapping my ass.

"Just a little." Gonna have to put a freeze on my gym membership I just remembered.

We went back out to the pool. Joe bit his lip seeing me. I just put my feet in the water. Joe swam over to me.

"It's your pool. Don't you want to take a dip?" he said pushing his hair away from his face. Water, sweat make him even hotter than he is dry if that's possible.

Joe's POV

I rubbed CC's submerged feet. She likes that. Her eyes widened for a second before she gave me a hard look.

"No. I'm good." Baby's wearing a bikini I'm taking full advantage. I grabbed her by her waist and carried her to the center of the pool before she could react.

"Stop Joe!" She laughed making sure none of her hair was loose. "I don't want to get my hair wet!"

"I'll just carry you like this." I said wrapping my arms around her thighs. Her butt is resting on my arms. My face was right in her boobs. She shifted down a little so she could look at me.

"If you drop me you're buying me a new weave. I'll make sure it's extra expensive too." She poked my nose.

"I have no problem with that." I winked.

"You're such a flirt." She said shaking her head.

"Only with the cute ones."

"There's a lot of cute ones out there." She said giving me a look.

"Yeah, but you're the only cute one here." I got her with that she just rolled her eyes at me holding on. I took her further out to the deep end getting further in the water.

"Uh un your going too deep." I don't think she realizes the things she says that get my mind going off the deep end.

"Trust me I aint got deep yet." I mumbled into her shoulder. I don't think she was paying attention or she was playing as if she didn't hear me. As I went a little further out she wrapped her legs around me.

"Ok I don't like this its too far."

"You act like you cant swim or something." I said taking advantage of the closeness ghosting my lips on her shoulder. She tastes like cocoa butter and chlorine.

"Well I'm not going to the Olympics anytime soon. Plus my hair is about to get wet and you know what I said."

"I don't see why you need it anyways." I said looking at it.

"Because I can change it how ever many times I want and it's easier. I'm not bald or anything. I just like my hair. I'm trying to be like you." She said pulling my hair.

"Yeah babe you may not want to do that." I warned her squeezing her.

CC Pov

I want this man so bad right now…grrr. Ok I need to get out of this pool now.

"Ok take me back to the edge now." I said.

"Whats wrong?" He ask thinking he did something wrong.

"Nothing its getting late and I worked really hard on dessert so I want to make sure yall get some."

"Ok" He said taking me back to the edge and lifting me out. I dried off and put my cover up back on. I brought dessert out with plates and topping along with more drinks. We hung out a little while longer before they needed to head off to prepare to go back on the road. I was in the kitchen loading the dish washer while everyone else was cleaning up outside. Joe came in hair pulled back in a damp ponytail and a fresh shirt on. I looked up at him as he handed me some dishes.

"Thank you for helping me today I really appreciate it." I glanced at him and away quickly rising more dishes.

"Anytime." He smiled. He just makes me melt. I smiled back at him.

"So uh I wanted to talk to you for a second." He started.

"Oh ok whats up?" she closed the dishwasher door starting it.

"I know I came on a little too strong the other day, but uh." I cut him off.

"I told you it was fine I'm over it. Really." I smiled and nodded.

"I know but I feel like I messed up because I really am attracted to you and you know I want to take you out." I looked at him completely shocked.

"Oh uh wow you just caught me off guard here. I mean you're hot. I just feel like we're both too busy right now. You are like about to blow up and I'm trying to get settled, just not right at this moment. I'm sorry." I said fearing he might be mad at me.

"I understand that. Yea the timing is a little off huh." He said. I still felt horrible.

"I'm not saying never." I could see the dejected look in his eye. His pride clearly hurt.

"It's fine. Look I'll just talk to you later." He said sucking his teeth backing away before heading out the door. I couldn't tell him why I really couldn't go on a date with him. It sucks so bad but I really want to follow through with my IVF treatments. I am supposed to go in for egg retrieval tomorrow. I still haven't told anyone what I am doing. I feel like such an asshole for turning Joe down.

Joe Pov

To say I'm a little pissed off is an understatement. I don't get it we've been cool and we've been flirting like crazy but she won't go on a date with me? I was so pissed I wanted to punch a hole in a wall somewhere.

"Ay uce you good? You kinda quiet." Jon said. We were outside of CC's house getting in our respective cars.

"Yeah I'm good." Letting out a hard breath trying to control my anger.

"Come on cuz whats up. Your mood just 360'd." Josh said.

"I asked CC out."

"Ok that's good."

"If she would have said yes." I said with disdain.

"Wait she said no?" twins asked me confused.

"Man yeah I even made reservations at Donatello." I said irritated.

"Damn man I'm sorry. I figured for sure ya'll were a sure thing." Jon said shaking his head.

"Well can't win em all right?" I shrugged getting in the car slamming the door. I was officially done with this girl. I mean everybody warned me she was picky but I don't know what else I could have done differently but I don't have time for the games.

CC Pov

So it has been about a month now and I am settled into my house and getting back focused on work. Since the night Joe asked me out I have not heard from him. They were traveling overseas, but I think I really hurt Joe. When I talked to Trin she didn't really say too much so I knew it was bad. However in other news the IVF treatments were successful. I am about 3 weeks pregnant. The doctor was just as surprised as I was to find it happened successfully so quickly on the first try. So even though I was bummed about Joe, I am finally having my dream of being a mommy. I plan on telling Trin when she gets back stateside. I can't stop touching my stomach and talking to my baby. I've already started reading all the parenting and pregnancy books. I can't wait. I was lounging on my couch snuggled under a blanket reading what to expect when you're expecting. I marked my page and sat the book on the coffee table. I laid my hands on my still flat stomach.

"Hey baby this is your mommy. I feel so weird talking right now, but I am so excited for you. You wont be here for a long time, but that's ok. I just got us a big pretty new house and you will have the best of everything. It's just me and you baby. It may always be just me and you, but we are going to have a great life when you get here." I said as I felt myself drifting to sleep with a smile on my face. Things wouldn't turn out as perfect as they were seeming to be.

A few short weeks later I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. The past couple of days have been the most horrific. I close my eyes and feel the tears run down my face as I replay that day again. I had been out looking at different ideas for a nursery and I hadn't been feeling the greatest. I called and let my doctor know and he gave me some suggestions and to just go home and relax so I did. The following day I was still feeling horrible and was experiencing cramping so I went into the doctor. One the way there I felt like I wetness in my underwear, and when I got to the restroom and my greatest fears were playing out before my eyes. I knew what was happening. I got to the nurses station and I could barely contain myself as I explained what was happening. I immediately got in the room and was examined by the doctor. He confirmed it for me. He explained that it was normal sometimes in the beginning to miscarry with fertility treatments and I could try again in a couple months, but that was so tramatic I don't know if I want to try it again. I felt like I was being punished. What for I don't know. I try my best to be good to people and show love, compassion, and empathy. All I wanted was a family. I continued to lie in the middle of the bed in the middle of the day just devastated when my phone began to ring. I didn't even look at it as I picked it up.

"Hello." I said in a low voice sniffling.

"Hey girly did I wake you up?" Trinity's voice came from the other end.

"No." I said.

"Are you ok you don't sound great." She said concerned.

"I'm fine." I said not convincing. I felt the emotions welling up in me again.

"Are you sure?" She asked again and I just lost it. The tears just came and I couldn't stop them.

"CC whats wrong?" She asked. I couldn't speak for a while I just cried.

"Please Christina you are scaring me." I calmed down as much as I could and explained to her everything about the IVF treatments and adoption to actually deciding to try the IVF and then miscarrying two days ago.

"Oh my CC why didn't you call me?" She said heartbroken.

"I just didn't know what to do. I just I just wanted a baby so bad and and.." I cried again. I could hear Trinity crying on the other end as well. After we were both able to calm down Trinity spoke up.

"I know you are going through a lot and as much as I want to be there I can't, but you can come be with me. I just don't think you should be alone right now."

"I don't want to be alone." I said sniffling.

"Then come on the road for a couple of weeks. We'll be home for a couple of days coming off the Japan tour and you can just come with us then."

"Ok." I said not really thinking of anything besides needing to get out of the house. We stayed on the phone a little while longer before hanging up and then I proceeded to cry myself to sleep.

 **Ok I really am wondering what you guys think. Let me know! Thanks**


	6. Earned it 4

**Wow! So excited and humbled that you guys like it so far. I do have a little more already written so be looking for that. Special S/O the all the guests who reviewed as well as Wrasslinfiend, Kaidence, CiCix3, and Huggskissesandcheese. Of course I don't own anything WWE except Wrestlemania tickets and Axxess to meet Roman and RKO and a few t-shirts. Glad you are loving it and don't forget if you have suggestions, questions, ideas send them to me!**

Joe's Pov

"Dude what the hell you've been dragging your ass for the past few weeks now." Dean said setting his free weights down before wiping his face down with his towel.

"I'm good man just tired." I said Joe said as he finished his last rep on bench press. He carefully set the 445lbs back on the hooks before sitting up wiping down his own face.

"Bullshit. Look are you still pissed over Trinity's cousin turning you down?" I snapped my eyes at him glaring.

"Hell no I'm not." Refusing to look at him as I chugged the last of my water. Not sure I was very convincing.

"If you say so. Look you just met the chick, and she's just that a chick. No disrespect, but there are plenty around that you can have your choice, but if you really like her then don't take no for an answer. It may be harder to get a yes since you haven't spoken to her in weeks so it may be time to do some groveling again." I huffed knowing he was right.

I was headed to catering with Dean when we ran into Trinity.

"Hey." We both greeted her.

"Hey guys." She said. She seemed distracted.

"Everything ok Trin?" I asked. She sighed.

"Have you talked to CC?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah." Not really wanting to go there again just having been grilled by Dean.

"Ok um so you haven't talked to her in a while then?"

"Nope not since she turned me down." She looked confused.

"What?"

"I asked her out at the house and she shot me down so I haven't talked to her since then." I said feeling my irritation building again.

"Look I didn't know you had asked her out or anything like that, but I can promise you its really not what you think." She started to say.

"You don't have to explain anything." I started.

"Joe really. If she turned you down it was for good reason ok." Trinity said almost desperate.

"Look she's been dealing with something really difficult. I can't say what, but if circumstances were different I'm sure she would have gone out with you, but its really not a good time." She said. Something is definitely going on, but I just can't go there again.

"Well I hope whatever it is she will be ok." I say sincerely.

"I hope so too. I asked her to come on the road for a couple of weeks. She just really doesn't need to be alone right now." Damn I wasn't prepared to see her again.

"Ok well I have to go get ready I'll see ya'll later." She said walking off.

"Welp looks like you get to try again. Third times a charm eh?" Dean said smirking.

"I don't know man. I don't know." Despite how much I was trying to convince everyone it was no big deal, and I was over trying to talk to her, I was kind of happy she was coming on the road because I haven't been able to stop thinking about her and I do want to see her. Then talking to Trinity just now has me really curious as to what is going on. It seems like its something serious. I guess I'll see and feel it out from there. I'm on the fence again.

CC Pov

I was Wednesday and as soon as Trinity got back into town she immediately came over letting herself in with the key I gave her. I've hardly been out of bed since it happened. I mean I've showered and eaten a little, but I haven't had energy to do much else. I know it was barely a pregnancy, but I want a family so bad a husband and kids, but it just wasn't happening. Maybe I shouldn't be so picky. I just want to be treated how all women should want to be treated by a man with love and respect and dignity. I regret turning Joe down. I know he's a good guy, but I used to be a fan girl in my younger years and its brutal for the wives and loved ones of celebrities and that's just the type of attention I don't like. Plus I was trying to get pregnant and I'm sure he would have freaked out anyway so I was just sparing him all the awkwardness.

"CC?" I heard Trinity knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." I said tiredly hugging my pillow.

"Hey babygirl." She looked at me sadly.

"Hi." I said pathetically. I'm sure despite a shower I still looked a mess.

"How are you feeling?" She said sitting on the bed facing me.

"Drained and sad." I said shrugging.

"I can't imagine what you are feeling and I'm sorry it happened, but you will be a mother a great one and a wife you just gotta let it happen when it will and stop forcing it." She said rubbing my back. I know she's right but I want what I want and that's just one of those things you don't want to hear when you have your heart set on something.

"So I think you have been in bed since you lost the baby and I know you will be sad for a while, but you don't need to be alone. You need to come on the road with me." She said rubbing my back still.

"Yea I know it just hurts so bad I always feel I get so close yet so far." I said sitting up. "I just want to be able to share all of this with someone." I said waving my hand around the room.

"You will. Joe really likes you and maybe you should talk to him and tell him what happened." My tired eyes widened and I sat up quickly.

"NO that will freak him out and make things weird and I don't want to make that situation any worse."

"It won't. He told me he asked you out and you said no, maybe if he understood why then you two can maybe revisit a date." Trin said hopefully. She's really been pressing this Joe thing more than any of the other guys. Granted he's the most qualified on the list and he's not a complete jerk.

"I'll go on the road because I can only lay in bed for so long. I need to get back into work too." I said running my hands down my face.

"It will be ok I promise." She said hugging me. Trin stayed the night with me and ordered dinner and we watched old black and white movies. I felt bad that she was away from Jon on one of their few nights off, but she told him what was going on so he understood. I hope he didn't tell anyone else. Trinity assured me he wouldn't say anything. The next day I agreed to go with Trinity to look at the place she and Jon decided on. I made sure to take plenty of photos. I can keep myself busy on the road designing the interior décor of their house. While we were out we also decided to get our hair and nails done. I don't want to look like a bum especially when I see Joe again regardless of what happened. I have to admit I was feeling a little bit better especially after some retail therapy. I bought plenty of new clothes for the next few weeks. It was the week of the pay per view battle ground and then summer slam only weeks after that so I know they all have some full plates. I don't know what kind of parties or anything they might be having so I wanted to be prepared for any occasion. I spent Thursday night packing making sure I had enough and didn't forget anything. I am kinda looking forward to these next few weeks. We are heading out early in the morning because Trin and Jon have press because of the ppv as well as filming for total divas. I am not sure how their filming schedule works but if I am with Trinity 24/7 I'm not sure if the cameras will be filming me as well. I might as well quit lying I want to see Joe too. I hope I didn't mess up by turning him down. If so I guess we can be friends. I finished packing and after showering and shaving, I put my hair in pin curls for easy styling in the morning.

I woke up to my alarm going off at around 4 am. I needed to be ready because I was driving to meet Jon and Trin at their apartment at 5:45 and we would be driving since Battleground is in Tampa there was some house shows in surrounding areas including Pensacola. So we'd drive there come back to Tampa for ppv then head Miami for Raw. Since it was so early, I didn't want to get cute right now. I threw on some leggings with a cami and track jacket. Threw on some flip flops and left my hair tied up and headed to my car. I grabbed all my bags and luckily made it down in one trip. I made one last sweep making sure I wasn't leaving everything behind and the alarms were set, etc. The drive to Trin and Jon's was about 30 minutes. Their current apartment was further in the city. The new place is closer to me outside of the city. They were already loading the care when I pulled up.

"Ey look at you lookin like somebody's momma." Jon said tossing a bag in the trunk. Trinity punched him in the arm.

"Oh my bad CC. I ain't mean it like that." He said feeling bad.

"Its ok I know." I said with a sad smile. I brought my stuff over to the car.

"Damn how much stuff you got?"

"Well I'm prepared for any and everything." I said.

"Females." Jon said. He finished loading the car as we hopped in. We had to pick up Josh as well.

"So where are we staying when we get there?" I asked.

"Well we have two choices." Jon said.

"We can get a hotel or we can stay with Joe which is what we usually do, but I don't want you to feel awkward or nothing." He replied looking at me in the back seat behind Trin before turning back to the road.

"I mean I guess as long as he's ok with it." I shrugged. "If not I can stay in a hotel and ya'll can stay with him."

"Hell naw cuz you not gon be separated that's the point of this trip." Trin said.

"Well you need talk to him then." I said sitting back in my seat.

After picking up Josh we made the six hour drive to Pensacola. Since there wasn't a hotel booked yet Trinity and I wanted to change so on our stop for gas we dug out or outfits for the day and changed in the bathroom. Not my preference, but I'd rather Joe not see me looking a mess. Trinity decided on a form fitting maxi dress which is her outfit of choice for traveling while I decided on some black jeans with a plain white ribbed tank with a cropped denim vest. I competed the look with some white and gold Giuseppe Zanotti Wedges. We decided to do our hair and makeup in the car. I put my bag back in the back and grabbed my makeup and hair bag before climbing in the back seat while Trin did the same. It was a task but I managed to somehow attach my mirror to the back of Trin's headrest so I could see what I was doing.

"Man ya'll are a hot mess. Females is crazy." Jon said.

"Shut up Jon." Trin said trying to pile her newly braided hair on top of her head for a ponytail. They were so long she kept smacking Jon in the face.

"Trin come on man you keep hittin me in my eye wit yo Medusa hair." He said rubbing his eye again. She glared at Jon.

"Keep talkin." She said still messing with her hair.

"Or what you aint gone do nothing." He said smartly.

"Mmhm ok just remember next time you want some. This moment right here will be why you won't get none."

"Aw sis locking up the cookie jar." Josh said from the back laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Shut up Josh."

"Ay don't get mad at me cause you talk too much." I shook my head as I got the last of my pin curls out. I ran my hands through my hair to separate the curls so they would fall how I wanted. After I was satisfied with my hair I did my makeup. I wanted to keep it light like majority of times with a nice shimmers neutral shadow with charcoal black liner and heavy on the mascara. I added a light watermelon nude color to my lips and a shimmer bronzer on my cheek bones.

"You really doin up CC." Josh said.

"Well I always look like this." I said playing with my hair again.

"You sure you not puttin some extra sprinkles on it today?" Jon said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I think you tryin to look a little extra good tryin to get some attention." Josh said.

"If either of you are implying what I think you are you are wrong. I always make an effort to look like this. It's my job. You never know when potential clients will cross your path." Putting all my stuff back in its bag.

"I mean its ok if you are he'll appreciate it." Jon said.

"I am not trying to look good for anyone so let that go." I said not wanting to admit my wardrobe choices were carefully thought out with him in consideration.

Around 1 we finally made it to Pensacola. Everyone had to check in at 3 so the guys dropped us off to lunch to meet the other divas while they went to get a workout in. They dropped us off at this place called the global grill. When I walked in I wasn't exactly surprised to see a bunch of camera people setting up to film.

"Um Trini?" I pulled my cousin by the elbow.

"Whats up?"

"How is this supposed to work?" I questioned.

"What?" She asked.

"With the cameras and stuff. I'm not on the show."

"Well you are here as my guest so I guess you on tv now." She said.

"Ok I guess." I shrugged. I'm sure they will edit me out so I won't worry about it. We joined the other ladies at the tables.

"Hey girls." Trini said.

"Hey." They all greeted.

"So ya'll remember my cousin Christina? She's hanging with me for a few weeks on the road." She explained and they greeted me as well.

" So Christina you are a designer right." Natalia well now Nattie as she told me to call her asked.

"Yes. I design textiles so the farbics and materials for home décor and clothing." I nodded.

"That's really cool. I just started in real estate. Maybe if you want you can design some model homes for me some time." Nikki Bella suggested.

"Yea we can talk about it." I said. I was enjoying my time with the girls they all seemed nice opposed to last time. Summer I am still out on, just a vibe I get from her…but we'll see.

"So Christina are you married or anything?" Brie asked.

"Nope free as a bird." I said. I wasn't going to tell them anything about Joe and I's encounters especially in front of the camera.

"She won't be for long." Ari said. This girl really does talk too much sometime.

"Ohh really?" Brie said perking up.

"She's just talking no there is no one." I shook my head.

"She's floatin that river called denile. She know she bout to be boo'd up if she quit playin." Trin wasn't helping because I know she agrees.

"Interesting well keep us in the loop." Nikki said raising an eyebrow sipping her mimosa.

They got into talking about the lasted locker room gossip. I just sat back and sipped my sangria since I don't know them like that I don't know the drama of the locker room.

" Speaking of availability ya'll know a certain hound is single now." Rosa the newest diva on the show said.

"Oh yea I heard about that, but he's so private he seems to be holding up well." Nattie said. She's so sweet caring about everyone. I know they are talking about Joe.

"He is so delicious." Summer said. Something about her I just can't stand. She may be on that level 4 thirst 'level thratchet'

"He is hot I tried to flirt with him once, but yea I have Jonathan now." She said referring to her I think it was husband I heard. She totally got rejected just doesn't want to admit it Trini whispered to me. I nodded silently. My pride would be hurt to getting turned down by a man like Joe.

"Well you know then he was engaged now he's available so I may try my luck." Summer said swinging her badly done weave.

"You're going to need it." Nikki said as all the other girls made some sort of face snickering telling me that they don't think she has a chance in hell. I don't get why they keep her around if they all dislike her but that's tv I guess. I saw Trini give me side eye checking for my reaction. I just shrugged. Clearly I have nothing to worry about. After another hour of useless chatter and Paige and Alicia Fox joining us, we all decided it was time to head to the arena where they were performing. We caught a ride back with Arianne which wasn't too far from where we were eating.

We arrived at the arena to fans going crazy wanting pictures and autographs. I decided to wait by the door. Slipping a pass around my neck so security wouldn't throw me out. After a few photos they all headed in to check in. I heard there is a new policy for when they are late and it's a hefty fine. The girls all would be heading back outside for an official signing they have to promote battleground as well as the new season of total divas so I would be by myself for a while. I decided it was probably best if I go ahead and get the inevitable out of the way. I pulled out my cell and found Joe's number.

' _Hey.'_ I texted. I knew he was around somewhere but I have no idea what his schedule is like today. Plus we haven't even texted in almost a month. I didn't get a reply for almost 30 minutes.

' _Hey whats up?' J_

' _Are you busy right now? I know ya'll have a show in a few hours.' CC_

' _Just got done working out. What are you up to?' J_

' _Sitting in the girls locker room while they get ready for a signing.' CC_

' _Yeah I heard you were visiting for a couple weeks._ ' J That kinda made me excited. I wonder how he felt knowing I was coming.

' _Oh well do you have a couple minutes? I want to see you.'_ CC His reply wasn't automatic. I waited maybe 5 minutes or so.

' _Yeah meet me in catering?' J_

' _Ok on my way.'_ I stood up.

'Where you going?' Ari asked. The girls were on their way out as well.

"Walk around a bit then do some work in here until the show starts." I said.

"Ok." She said following the other girls out. Trin was the last one heading out the door.

"I'm going to catering to talk to Joe." I told her.

"Really. Good well text me when you're done tell me how it went."

"Ok." I hugged her.

Since they are in a different arena every night there's a learning curve in getting around. It wasn't super hard but I eventually found catering. I looked around trying not to look like the new kid in school.

"Hey." I heard from behind me I turned quickly to see Joe standing there looking so yummy just after his workout.

"Hi." I said shyly. I didn't know if I should hug him or not so I didn't. We walked in. I could feel eyes on us, but I wasn't paying attention. He guided me to the crafts table to make himself a sandwich.

"Want anything?" He asked.

"No I just had lunch thanks. Just something to drink." I said grabbing a juice and water. He finished making a chicken salad sandwich with an apple and grabbed three bottles of water.

"So how you been?" He asked. I let out a nervous breath.

"Ok just a lot going on. How about you?" I nodded.

"Same here." He said.

"So Jon mentioned that they were staying at your house and I wasn't sure since I was traveling with them if it was ok for me to stay as well. I don't want to make anything uncomfortable for you." I said.

"Its fine." He said, but I didn't believe he was really ok with it. He wasn't being exactly warm with me right now very short little eye contact.

"You sure?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah." He said nodding.

"Why don't I believe you?" I challenged. He took the last bite of his sandwich before answering. He finally looked at me.

"I'm not gonna lie. My pride was hurt a little when you turned me down. I get I messed up in the beginning but I thought you were into me as much as I was into you, but then you say no when I asked you out." I quickly interrupted him.

"I can explain that." I said taking a deep breath. I gave myself a moment before I started talking.

"I am into you as much as you are into me or was into me. The reason I turned you down is because I had just started trying to get pregnant." I said quietly since there were so many people around. I looked at him to see his eyebrows shoot up.

"What do you mean? Are you seeing someone else?" he asked.

"No not at all. I had been looking into adoption and fertility treatments. I decided to go with IVF and had been going through the process when you asked me. I didn't want to freak you out because I am a single woman trying to have a kid when we are both so busy and it wouldn't be yours so I just said we were too busy right now." I paused I could feel myself getting emotional. "Um well after you helped me move in I was still doing the treatment and uh it worked." I chuckled sadly.

"You're pregnant." I shook my head feeling my eyes water.

"I was and I lost it a few days ago." I said grabbing a napkin catching tears before I made a mess of my face in front of all these people.

"Oh wow um I feel like an asshole for being mad now. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." He said awkwardly.

"There's nothing to say it just isn't the time." I tried to smile.

"Are you ok? Are you still trying?" He asked me looking unsure of what to do.

"Yes I am fine, I mean I'm devastated, but um no I'm not trying right now. I think I rushed into it. So no not again right now." I said shaking my head not looking at him, but there were kids everywhere backstage many being make a wish. That made my heart hurt even more.

Joe Pov

She tried to smile but the sadness remained in her eyes. I had no words to say after what she just told me. Now I understand the pamplets and notes I saw in her car. My heart breaks for her. I can't imagine losing a child and going through it alone. I can't even be mad that she turned me down. It actually made me respect her all the more the way she was considerate of me and how I might feel. I took the rest of my lunch and led her to my locker room. She was a little emotional and I didn't want her to have to deal with that in front of everyone. Once I heard she didn't turn me down because she wasn't into me that definitely made me want to try again, but I don't think now is the right time, but I will be trying again. I looked at her as she walked in and sat down on the couch. The Dean was in a radio interview so it was just us. She look tired and sad and worn out. I wanted to do nothing more than take her into my arms and take all her pain away. I wanted to see her really smile again. Even tired she looks amazing. She never ceases to blow my mind.

"You need anything?" I ask her. I could see she was tired. She shook her head.

"No I'm ok just need to relax. I think I'm still just really tired. Haven't been out and about in a while and its just catching up to me." She said running her hands through her hair.

"Well we have time before show time so you can relax here. I'm just gonna shower and then I have a phone interview."

"Ok." She nodded.

"Ok." I said heading into the bathroom to shower.

CC Pov

Joe headed to the bathroom to shower and I just laid my head back. I think I drifted off to sleep because I don't remember anything until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked up to see Joe in nothing but a towel with water dripping down his back and around his shoulders.

"oh my lanta." I said to myself. The towel stretched so nicely across his tight firm butt. I felt myself getting hot. I grabbed my phone before he caught me looking. It was a text from Trinity seeing where I was.

 _Hey we're done where you at? –T_

 _Still with Joe. In his lockeroom. I'm on my way back. –CC_

 _Ok I wanna know how that went apparently good. –T_

 _We'll talk in a bit. –CC_ I put my phone back and stood up.

"Hey um I'm gonna head back. The girls are done with their autograph signing." I about collapsed when he turned around showing me his bare chest water droplets hard abs and pecs.

"Oh um thought you were sleep." He said I could see a little pink on his neck and face with embarrassment.

"I was. But um thanks for hearing me out and letting me stay at your place." I said

"No problem. I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry about what happened but it will happen in the right time."

"I know." I said with a lopsided grin looking down. We stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you later?" He asked hopeful tilting my face back up so I was looking at him.

"Yea."

"Ok."

"Ok." I said lamely. We both chuckled.

"Ok well get ready for your interview I'll see you later." I said heading toward the door. Before I could get far he grabbed me and gave me a hug wet and all. I didn't even care. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of me head. Not in a romantic way but a comforting way, and I didn't hesitate to return the hug wrapping my arms around his back. I could feel his muscles under smooth wet skin. I need to go now before I force myself on this man. My hormones are clearly still all over the place, but then again whenever Joe is around they are never calm.

"Um ok I'm going now." I said as he cleared his throat.

"Ok right." He nodded.

I finally left his locker room and headed back to the divas locker room.

"Hey there you are. We were wondering where you went." Brie said.

"Oh I was just around exploring and stuff." I said looking at Trinity. They didn't really ask questions after that. Trinity and I were able to get away from the cameras for a minute to talk in private.

"So how did it go?" She asked me.

"It went good. We talked and I told him why I tuned him down and about the miscarriage and he understood. So we are good." I said simply.

"So yall didn't talk about going on a date or anything?"

"Oh no there wasn't any kind of talk like that." I shook my head.

"Well maybe he is waiting and will try again." She suggested hopefully.

"I don't know. I know I am attracted to him and I don't know I kinda wanna see if there is something there, but you know me I want him to be the one to say it first."

"Yea I know you, just throw out the hints with some extra sprinkles." She said and we laughed.

The rest of the night was uneventful. The show went on without incident and I was ringside for all of it. Joe definitely showed out. Like when he'd hit a certain move he flexes but it was extra tonight. We even caught eachothers eyes a couple of times which earned me a wink from him. I heard the whispers of some people asking if he knew me or something but I was too focused to listen that hard. I headed back backstage immediately after the last match. I saw the girls backstage changed and just congregating for cameras sake. Not really wanting to be on camera again I hung back and waited. I decided to follow up on some client emails.

"What are you doing?" I hear from behind me. I jump and turned to see Joe still in his ring gear sweaty from his match. It is a wonderful sight should you be so lucky to see it up close. I smiled at him glad we are back on good terms again.

"Oh well just returning some client emails for work. What's up…good match by the way." Putting my phone in my back pocket.

"Thanks." He smiled showing all of his teeth. I need to keep calm because he is on the brink of getting jumped in a public place. "Why aren't you with the girls?" He nodded toward the group.

"Because I am not a total diva, nor do I want to be." I joked. He laughed.

"Well then why don't you come back to the locker room with me while I change?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." I said walking beside him away from the girls.

Trinity's POV

"What the hell?" Summer said angrily.

"What?" I said. Turning to where she was looking. I smiled seeing CC and Joe once again in a close huddle talking quietly to eachother. Oh yeah they will be getting together if I have anything to say about it.

"Well now." Brie said peeping the not couple, couple.

"What is he doing talking to her?" Watching them walk away together. The cameras were filming their retreating backs as well.

"Excuse me?" I turned to Summer ready to hand out a beat down. She's been asking for one for a while.

"No offense but she is like nobody." I was about to jump on her when Ari stepped in the way.

"You need to be quite you don't know anything. She ain't a nobody. She makes more than all of us combined. You couldn't even afford to breathe her same air. Hell she's bankin more than him too." Ari said neck roll and all. The cameras are getting every word.

"So she's like his sugar momma…how desperate." She shook her head glaring again a CC.

"You need to watch your mouth that's my family and she don't have to do nothing. He's the one sniffin around her not thinkin about you. Once again rejected by a man who has no interest in you. Get yo life and maybe people won't have to play nice you might get real friends." I said.

"Damn." Nikki said as Summer walked off.

"Well she asked for it." Brie said.

"No not that. That she makes so much money. She's like really nice. Too nice to be rich."

"What?" we all looked at her.

"I mean shes like really sweet."

"Um ok." We said walking to the dressing room.

"So that's who you meant earlier Ari." Brie said.

"Yes girl he's been in her face for a while now trying to get with her."

"Really does she like him back?" Nattie asked.

"She does, she's just dealing with some stuff she's trying to work out first." I answered.

"Well he's hot and she's hot so I'm all for it." Nikki said.

"Glad they got your approval."

CC Pov

While Joe was showering and changing, I got to spend some time getting to know Renee as Dean was also wrapping up for the night. She's super sweet and hilarious. I don't know how it came up but she's super close with Summer my new hater according to Trin's text. Renee however seems uninterested in the drama and more interested on when we can start double dating with her man and my potential so its good we clicked. Once everyone was changed and ready to go, Renee and I exchanged numbers and hugged goodbye. Once the group met up in the garage we headed to pick up some take out to take back to Joe's house. We picked up some sushi which is no surprise and made the short trip to Joe's house. It was a nice modest house near the beach. When we got in I wasn't sure what to expect, but it was a typical bachelor's pad, very clean and well kept. I am assuming he has a house keeper or family that keeps it up for him while he's traveling. Everyone went into what I assume is their usual rooms while Joe helped me to mine. These people aren't slick. I know they are using every chance to get us alone together.

"So you can sleep in here." He said flicking on the light. It was a nice guest room same as the downstairs very clean. There wasn't much else to it granted he's not home a lot, so he wouldn't be entertaining guests a lot. He sat my bags down as I looked around the room.

"You wanna see the rest of the house?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as he led me out of the room. The room I was staying in was on the downstairs with another guest room so we started downstairs. His house was so clean it was almost like a model home.

"My mom comes over and checks on the place for me every so often."

"Ah ok. It looks amazing. I was questioning if you really lived here. That or some chick was hanging around playing happy housewife." I said as we walked up the stairs.

"Now you know better than that." He said giving me a look.

"Do I?" I challenged raising an eyebrow crossing my arms.

"Have I given you a reason to think otherwise?" He said as we stood in the middle of the staircase. I was a stair above him to be somewhat closer to eye level not too much though.

"I mean no, but at the same time I know the life you are apart of. It's a fast life with anything you could ever want including women." I shrugged being honest.

"This is true. I can go out and pick out any Brittany or Candy, but I don't live my life like that. Ask anybody while they're all out partying I'm off in the gym or something else, but I'm not into the bed hopping thing. I mean I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't indulged because I have, but that's not my character." He said putting a hand to his chest.

"So what is your character?" I challenged.

"As far as my private life my character I am man who is all about the person I am with and if you'll let me I want to be all about you." My eyes widened at that. I swallowed and choked a little bit.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. I mean I know you like me like I like you, but I didn't know you were like seriously into me."

"Why shouldn't I be?" I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well I am into you. I know a lot of boys have tried and failed, but you're dealing with a man now." He said my back was as flat against the wall as possible which wasn't much because of the railing and Joe was definitely in personal bubble zone.

"What about you know my situation?" I said looking up at him. This man is giagantic.

"I'm glad you told me, and I am sorry that happened to you. I will wait as long as you need me to, but when you are ready I want to see what this is going on here. Who knows I may be able to help you with that." Ok did he really just offer to father my babies?

Joe's Pov

"Shouldn't we be eating right now?" She said nervously. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah lets go." I say leading her back downstairs. We didn't get to upstairs, but I don't want to make her feel like I'm coming on too strong again. I wasn't going to press her, but now she knows my intentions. The chase is on. We head into the living room after grabbing our food seeing everyone else already chowing down.

"Well damn yall couldn't wait for us?" I said.

"Hell naw. All that sushi you got we be waiting forever." We sat on the remaining two spaces on my leather reclining sofa right in the middle. She sat back on the couch and her feet dangled I let out a chuckle.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said as I reclined the middle piece we were sitting on so we could eat comfortably. I smiled as I saw her say grace before digging into her food. She is just proving to be too perfect to me. She is successful on her own so I don't have to worry about her wanting my money. She's crazy funny. I don't even think she realizes it. She'll just say something and have us all on the floor. She likes football and wrestling which is a definite plus. She wants a family which I definitely want. I meant what I said earlier. Depending on what happens with us if anything, I'd gladly have kids with her. We all talked about our upcoming schedules and summerslam. It was a crazy schedule coming up and I know I'm getting closer and closer to a main event title match.

"Oh does everyone have something to wear to the summerslam party?" Trinity asked.

"Um a suit or something." I said dumbly. Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Anyways CC you have something to wear?"

"Um well whats the code?" She asked expertly picking up a piece of sashimi with her chopsticks popping it in her mouth without even looking. Is it too soon to think I'm in love with her?

"It's a party with red carpet. Not like the Oscars, maybe think the grammy's."

"Ok. I mean I went shopping before this trip so I have options. You can look and see if its right and then if not we can go shopping." She shrugged.

"I for sure need to go shopping. Or if you packed enough I can see what you have." CC nodded.

"Hell she packed enough." Josh said.

"Listen enough with your haterism. Aint nobody got time for all that. Just get on my level." She said smartly pointing her chopsticks at him before biting into more of her food.

"Ooooo uce." I laughed. After we finished eating we attempted to watch a movie, but everyone else was too tired. I was too, but CC was wide awake and into the movie so I decided to stay up with her. Deciding to get more comfortable I grabbed a throw after catching her get a chill from the air conditioner. I cut off the lights and adjusted the surround sound.

I stretched getting a cramp in my neck. I grabbed my phone off the arm rest to check the time. It was going on 7am. I looked down to see CC snuggled into my chest. I savored the moment for a few minutes nearly falling asleep again when my alarm went off. That stirred CC awake. She sat up to gather her bearings when she turned to look at me.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She said running a hand over her hair.

"Its ok I was out too." She nodded.

"What time is it?"

"Only 7, but we need to get up we gotta get on the road soon." I said.

"Ok. Do I have time to shower?"

"Yep. I'm gonna head up and take one too." She nodded again sitting back against the couch drifting off again. I could tell she wasn't a morning person. Eventually we were all able to get up and get on the road in time to make it to the next city for smackdown. I was driving with CC riding shot gun.

"So CC you excited to be Joe's date for the party?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What?" She asked looking at me.

"Damn cant I do anything myself?" I said a little irritated. The twins put their hands up in surrender.

"Well when the moment was right I was going to ask if you would accompany me to the summerslam party."

"Really?" She said looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah but I wasn't sure you'd say yes." I started to say.

"I'd love to." She said.

"Really?" My brow shots up as a glanced at her for a second before turning back to the road.

"Yeah it will be fun." She nodded.

"Ok." I said smiling at her.

"Ok." She repeated. We chuckled.

 **So they are clearly treading lightly. I have never experienced losing a child so I hope it was realistic. What do you guys think? Are they moving too fast? Throw me some suggestions and ideas.**


	7. Earned it 5

**Hey all here's chapter 5. Thanks to all the follows and reviews coming through. No WWE ownership. Pure entertainment.**

Joe's POV

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of shows, promotion spots, and media. Despite how hectic my schedule was, I was able to get plenty of time with CC. It was easy because she wasn't interested in appearing in front of the cameras again with the girls. So if she wasn't with Renee she would just accompany me in whatever I was doing which I loved. It gave us time to get to know eachother more but at our own comfortable pace. We are pretty much attached at the hip. She seemed happier after the miscarriage, but I could tell when she sees little kids especially babies there's still a sadness and longing there. She doesn't talk about it and I don't press her. I know she wants it and I want to be the one who can fulfill that for her, but we are far from that. I guess I would call her my best friend at this point which I haven't ever really had unless you count my sisters and Trini. No she's not the friend zone best friend. She's definitely the friend who can turn into more. We still need more time. I need to understand her. She is very picky just like everyone says. I just don't get why. There are things about her I still need to learn first. She's for sure worth finding out. I don't mind always being with her. They guys started ribbing me about it, but its all good because it means they all know they don't have a chance either and if they try it they're liable to lose some teeth.

During most of my interviews she would be off to the side or in back working on her own work and then join me when I was done. People inquired about who she was and if she was significant in my life. Some assumed she was my manager seeing her constantly working and I the fact that I already had a PA, but some you could see they thought there was more there. Not that we were affectionate at least not openly so I thought, but the way we were around eachother I knew really the female fans could see right through us. I was able to deflect and keep it focused on summerslam. That's one thing I love about her is she doesn't need to be seen and she likes hanging with me and not my job and what it can do for her. Hell I think we know she aint in it for the money. I'm surprised she hasn't thought that of me.

Saturday the day of the SS party and I was just finishing up a radio interview taking pictures with the staff and a couple of the staff members kids before thanking them one last time heading over to CC who was deep into work on her laptop. She took a sip of coffee without ever looking away from the screen. She didn't even notice I was there. I looked over her shoulder to see her doing some kind of graphic design stuff to a digital home completely in the zone.

"Hey beautiful." I said letting my lips graze her ear not caring who might be watching. She jumped nearly a foot in the air. She turned around and smacked my arm.

"Joe you know I'm a scardy cat don't do that." She hit my arm pushing or attempting to.

"Sorry babe. You ready to go?" I asked her. I have taken up calling her pet names and she isn't catching on or she is really good at playing dumb.

"Yep let me just save this." She said turning back to her mac book pro saving her work before putting it in her messenger bag. Before she could step down I lifted her down off of the stool and placed her on her feet leading her out of the station. I told my assistant she could take the rest of the day off just let me know what time I needed to be heading to the party since I had to walk the carpet. I helped CC get into the backseat of the car we were riding in and stopped to have a few more words with my assistant.

"So Christina is going to the party with me. Can you just verify for me that she is on the list as my plus one please. I just don't want anything happening or any confusion." She nodded writing down her full name in her notebook.

"Oh um is she walking the carpet with you?" I paused. I hadn't thought about it.

"Um do you think that's ok?" She shook her head and shrugged.

"That's up to you and her. If you do people are going to see her in photos and pics and want to know her life story and how serious you are. So you need to talk to her first." I nodded.

"If you check on that I will talk to her and let you know. If she doesn't want to do the carpet, then she can walk in ahead with you." She nodded before heading on her way. I climbed in the tinted SUV next to CC.

"Everything ok?" She looked up from her phone closing her email. I guess being the boss work never ends.

"Yep just making sure everything is worked out for tonight as far as you being on the list and everything. I don't want any drama and they thinking you're some crasher or something." I replied buckling in.

"Oh that would be all bad."

"Yeah. Oh um so Connie was asking if you were going to walk the carpet with me or if you wanted to just head straight into the party." She scrunched her brow and pursed her lips. I moaned to myself wanting a taste. Despite our time together we haven't progressed romantically, but I'm cool with that for now not too slow though. I know we'll get there. I enjoy getting to know everything about her.

"I don't know. Won't people start rumors of me being your girlfriend and all of that?"

"Most likely, but let them talk." I shrugged. It's a rumor I wouldn't mind being that's the short term goal anyway. The long term goal? I think ya'll already know so we'll work on that later.

"I just uh I don't know if I want people digging into my life and becoming the latest in the Roman anti girlfriends club." I laughed.

"Well its up to you. I mean this is my life not yours, but I don't mind letting everyone see who I'm chasing behind." She laughed out loud and hit me on the chest.

"Shut up you are such a man, but is there a way if I walk with you I can just like walk with you and when you have to stop for photos and interviews kinda stand offsite?" I held the hand she hit me with to my chest still.

"Yea it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. If you get uncomfortable you can just head into the party."

"Ok sounds fair." I kissed her hand.

"So um we haven't had an official date yet, so I'm thinking if you're hungry we can have that date now."

"So our first official date?" She raised a brow.

"Yes mam." I nodded smirking at her.

"Ok sir take me out." Maybe I can speed things up just a little bit.

I had my driver take us to some random café we saw on the way. Since it was nice out I asked to make sure we could sit outside, but in a private spot to ensure in the event I get spotted it wouldn't be by the whole restaurant. They set us up with a table that strategically behind some plants so people passing on the side walk wouldn't notice me. I wasn't worried about the other diners there weren't too many people there. I pulled out her chair for her before sitting in my own. Our waiter took our drink orders and went on his way. Didn't have to worry about him as I suspect he plays on the other team. He seemed to not look me directly in the eye and blushed a little. I paid him no mind because all my attention was on the beauty in front of me. She always looks amazing. I get she has to be on all the time, but it isn't over done like she isn't caked on with makeup and over accessorized and fake looking. She's chic and thoughtful with how she looks and she doesn't walk around like she's better than anyone. She is always polite and even soft spoken unless she's really comfortable around you. Today she had her hair down in soft curls with a little makeup with a short jumper and canvas jacket on. Oh and lets not forget her sky scraper heels. Well today they are wedges but still on the tall side not like stripper, but anyways….

"This place is nice." She said sitting down her menu.

"Yeah I'm just glad there aren't a lot of people here especially being Summerslam weekend." I said taking a drink of water.

"Well we are eating a little bit early." She said as a matter of fact.

"True." I nodded. "So."

"So?" she said back in question.

"I mean we have been hanging out a lot and I feel like we're getting to know eachother, but I just have to ask you one thing." I said glancing quickly at the waiter in thanks before turning my attention back to Christina.

"What's that?" She asked taking a bite of her seared ahi tuna salad extra tuna. See we are perfect for eachother

"Don't punch me, but you have a bit of a rep for being…particular"

"Picky."

"Uh.." I didn't want to make her mad.

"Its fine I know I am and I embrace it." She said shrugging.

"Ok then well you know I asked the guys about you when we first met and they explained in pretty specific terms you have a list." I said trying to say it carefully.

"You don't have to beat around it ask what you want to ask." She said not at all bothered.

"Well you know they mentioned certain career fields and other things you wouldn't date."

"Yea." She said unapologetically.

"Why is that why so particular?"

"Picky." She corrected.

"Uh yea picky."

"Well the thing is for me I have an active imagination so the thing about law enforcement, politicians, lawyers, etc I just don't trust them. Maybe I watched too much tv, but they know how to lie and protect their dirt and eachothers dirt. Military nothing is for certain and you can lose your loved one at anytime and not know where they are never say goodbye and I just don't like not knowing. Doctors well honestly they know how to kill you and make it look like an accident." I laughed out loud at that last one. Yeah she has an imagination.

"I know its completely silly, unreasonable, and unfair, but that's just me. Anddd it is true for some of them out there." She shrugged.

"That doesn't leave room for much else." I said eating my own food.

"This is true, and I mean I have said all of that in the past and now that I am getting older I see how unrealistic a list is. I've just been so disappointed in the past and reject so bad in the past. Either I'm in the friend zone or just wasn't good enough according to them, so you know I'm in self preservation mode. Protecting my heart. At the end of the day I just want a good man who loves God and is passionate as well as compassionate, honest, communicates well, and all the other common sense stuff. I want a manly man whose take charge." She said finishing off her salad.

"Lucky for you huh!"

"Mmm lucky for you." She shot back at me.

"Yep fewer dudes whose ass I'll have to kick."

CC POV

Lunch with Joe was great. Simple yet fun first date. I am pretty sure I'm catching serious feelings for this man. I know I am holding myself back at the same time. I'm surprised he didn't seem phased by my insane list. According to him less competition. Not that men were lined up at my door anyways. I mean but can I really handle his lifestyle? Not that I should care. I still don't know. I guess I'll just play it by ear. He's been so respectful and not pushing me into anything romantic. I mean we've become like best friends in these few short weeks. We spend almost all our time together when he isn't working. I know he wants more and so do I but I have to be sure what I'm getting myself into. The last thing I want is to hurt him again.

Its almost time for the big summerslam party and not only will everyone from the wwe be there, but lots of celebrities. I'm not sure if fans will have access to get into the party, but I know they will be outside trying to see everyone as the arrive. I'm just a little nervous of what I am getting myself into, but Joe has proven to be a humble sincere guy so I mean if he asks I'm going to give him a fair chance I finally convinced myself after thinking on it the last few hours and a short pow wow with Renee. She had some great insight being that her man is my potential's bestie.

I was still trying to figure out what to do with my hair and make up as I got ready with Trinity. I decided to go with a halter dress with a crisp white bodice attached to a mini black feather skirt. The dress was completed with a lace and crystal belt. I wore white crystal Christian Loubs to complete the look. I didn't feel the need to over accessorize. Trinity had some makeup artists doing her hair and make up as I was getting started on mine.

"What are you doing?" Hailey the stylist asked.

"Um getting ready?"

"Um no I'm on this so sit down and wait your turn I got you."

"Well ok then." I put my makeup brush down. After she finished with Trinity she got started with me. She gave me a sparkly smoky eye with a nice red lip. She flattened my hair pin straight before pulling it into a tight sleek mid high ponytail.

"Oh yassss hunny." Ari said walking in.

"Let's instagram before we meet the boys." We took a few selfies before heading downstairs of the hotel to meet up with the guys to head over to the party. Joe texted me letting me know he was waiting for me in the lobby. I was nervous to see Joe. I'm not sure why. The elevator dinged and we all stepped off. I saw Joe before he saw me. He looked indescribably sexy. He was dressed in black from head to toe. He wore some slim black slacks with some black leather shoes. He wore a black tailored shirt that was unbuttoned a few buttons with a black blazer. His hair was slicked back into his signature low bun. We made eye contact and he gave me the sexiest smile ever. He excused himself and came over to me. I felt like I was seeing my date for the first time on prom night.

"You look absolutely amazing." He said blowing his breath resting his hands on my waist cautiously before pulling me close to him once he realize I wouldn't pull away.

"I could say the same for you." I said back. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug stroking his hands up and down my naked back. I immediately reacted shivering breaking out in goosebumps. We pulled back and I looked down to see my very apparent arousal poking through my halter. I crossed my arm over my chest causing him to laugh.

"Its not funny." I said.

"Hey trust me I have no problem with you having that reaction. I just think its cute how shy you get." He said as he led me outside of the hotel to our car his hand resting comfortably on the small of my back stroking the exposed skin there.

"Well I don't want other people looking. Its not like I can claim its cold outside." I said as the car Joe and I were taking pulled up. The WWE wanted each star to make an entrance to the carpet. I still wasn't sure if I was walking the carpet with Joe or not. I guess I will see how I feel when I get there. He opened the door and let me in first.

"Well then people will just know ya man knows how to make a woman feel good." My mouth dropped.

"Um what did you just say?"

"You heard me. I'm working hard and if my hard work pays off I will be proudly calling you my woman sooner rather than later." He said giving me those bedroom eyes. He doesn't play fair.

"Hmm well so far the odds are looking to be in your favor. Just keep up the good work." I said. He looked pleasantly surprised at that.

"What about that other part?" I asked.

"What?"

"I mean I hope you're not busy making some other girl feel good cause I don't know if that's a true statement yet." I said.

"You know better. I got my eye on the prize and its this cute petite little spit fire that's making me work for mine." I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well at least you'll know you earned it."

"Trust me I know. Who knows you decide you're ready maybe practice." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Practice what?" I asked waiting for him to elaborate.

"I like kids and I come from a big family and I want my own big family. I mean when we do get together why not just have kids with me? Ain't no other dude bout to father my woman's kids." I was totally shocked. I mean he's joked once about it, but I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"You look confused." He said with his arm around me stroking my shoulder between that and all these bombs he's dropping on me I was losing my focus.

"Um yea that's a big statement is all." I said leaning into him but still able to look at his face.

"Well I mean it. I know you want kids and if…no when we are together it only seems natural. Plus samoans have potent sperm you may get multiples" I nodded squeezing my crossed legs together to ease the throbbing I was feeling. The thought of procreating Joe just sigh. This man has me falling head first into a bucket of rainbows, kittens, and butterflies. We didn't have time to get into much else as the short ride to the venue for the party ended. I looked to see all the lights and people and got nervous. I knew he could tell because he gave me a squeeze before grabbing the door handle

"You don't have to walk with me if you are uncomfortable." He said taking my hand.

"I know."

"Ok." He said opening the doors and the fans go crazy seeing him. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. Connie was there waiting for us as Joe closed the door behind me.

"Hey are you walking?" She asked me.

"Um I guess I can."

"Ok just so its easier Joe you walk on the outside closer to the press cameras and Christina can just easily step to the side when you have to do an interview." She finished.

"Is that ok with you?" He asked me looking down at me. Man I'm glad I wore ultra high heels tonight. I came to his mid chest but barely.

"Yes that works for me and then if you stop to do fan pics and autographs I'll just head inside." I nodded.

"Ok." He grabbed my hand and we walked as Connie led us down the carpet to the main press teams Joe was scheduled to talk to. I loved the way our hands fit together even though his was much larger than mine. I felt safe and protected. It was so crowed and Joe was so much taller than me despite my heels. He was sweet to not yank me down the carpet making sure I was good taking his time. We paused every two feet or so for him to take a photo. I patiently stood to the side talking with Connie until he would return to grab my hand and keep making our way down the carpet. The press kept trying to get us to pose together, but Joe was good a deflecting them. Behind me I could hear fans asking who I was, but I kept my attention on Joe trying my best not to face the fans because I didn't want my face on any social media. Which I know it will be anyway. The fewer the better though. All my pages are private and that definitely wouldn't be changing. We were about 45 minutes into the carpet when Joe finished with the cameras and headed over to the fans. He told me to go ahead in and he'd meet me in there. I nodded and headed off with Connie. He was only outside for another 15 minutes before making his way in. I found a table where I was chatting with Connie when Joe made his way over with a water for him and a glass of champagne for me. Connie excused herself to go mingle being relieved for the rest of the night.

"Thanks. You're not drinking?" I asked him.

"Nah. I want to be 100% for tomorrow. Gonna be a tough match." He said.

"Yeah I know, but how do you feel going into it?" I said taking a sip looking at him.

"I feel good. I'm ready."

"Yeah I'm thinking you'll be champ if not before wrestlmania for sure at wrestlemania." (a/n: technically this WM has passed but we are going to pretend they are referring to his feud with HHH coming up this year)

"I got asked that today. If I'd rather win before wrestlemania or at wrestlemania."

"Which did you choose?"

"I mean before would be great but to have that moment at wrestlemania especially with my family there would be perfect." He said smiling. He was so cute like little kid cute talking about his dream.

"It will be perfect."

"It would be even better if you're there. Gonna need a lot of support I still gotta get through the seven other PPVs first." He said grabbing my hand.

"If we keep going in the right direction I will be." He was going to say something else when he got called over by a group of guys for a moment.

"Be right back beautiful." As he left Trinity, Arianne, Renee, Paige, Tamina, and the Bellas came over.

"Hey ladies." I said making room for them to sit.

"So you and our favorite hound seem to be getting a little cozy." Brie said glancing to where the guys were chatting with Vince.

"I mean we'll see." I said coyly.

"So like what are you guys right now?" Nikki asked sipping the glass of champagne she just grabbed from the tray passing by and handing me one as well.

"Just friends. I mean we spend a lot of time together, but we just had our first date like today."

"Really? The way you two are attached I thought you guys were just being coy about it." She said.

"No we aren't together, but he has made his intentions well known and he's putting in the appropriate work." I replied.

"Oh well now we're talking." Nikki said. Renee giggled shaking her head at Nikki.

"No not like that." I shook my head.

"What you haven't had sex yet?" She asked shocked.

"Nope. I mean he's not my man." I shrugged.

"Well honey better make him your man quick there's some girls who have been sniffing around him." She said taking a sip of her drink. The others nodded.

"I know but he knows if he wants me I'm not playing that game. If you're about me you're about me 100%. I'm not doing this you can sex up other chicks until we are official no mam. Plus regardless if we get together or not there's always going to be some chick trying to get piece on him unfortunately."

I said rolling my eyes as the women agreed. "Well damn he's whipped already and he aint even got no kitty yet." Ari said.

"Mmhm. He really is. If he ain't with you Jurdy said that's all he talks about." Trin said.

"Well I wanna know how the sex is so when you do let me know." Nikki said.

"Whats with you and sex Nicole." Brie asked. Nikki just shrugged.

"Come on he's hot as shit don't tell me with respect to all our men you still haven't wondered." Nikki replied. The girls nodded agreeing. "Its natural."

"Look I mean not that I don't want to. Just my couple of attempts to be intimate with a guy were just not good and then they get naked and its just tragic. I mean maybe I'm kinda nervous because Joe is like this huge sexy man and I'm like I really want to do him but then I'm like what if you know he doesn't well you know what if this huge man is like this." I had my arms out then brought my fingers together. I got no reaction and I looked at the girls faces. I knew he was behind me. I'm just hoping he didn't hear me.

"Welp cuz on that note we'll see you later." Trinity said.

"Yeah thanks." I said sarcastically. I decided to face the music as I turned in my chair to see a smirk on Joe's face.

"Baby I can assure you, you won't be disappointed. I lack nothing in physicality. If you want to know just say the word." I just looked at him so embarrassed he caught our girl talk. Deciding to save me more embarrassment he walked me to the dance floor. We stayed and partied until about midnight He introduced me to a lot of superstars and I met a lot of celebrities as well. I got some really great business connections. Around midnight Joe was ready to go. He wanted to get some sleep because he had a really early morning. He said if I wasn't ready to leave I could stay, but I was tired myself. Wrapped in his jacket we made it to our car for the short drive back to the hotel. I let him go to his room after walking me to mine. He didn't immediately go to bed because he was texting me.

 _Thx for coming with me tonight. Hands down hottest date in the room.-J_

 _It was fun glad I came. You should be sleeping.-CC_

 _I know I just wanted to talk to you some more.-J_

 _We tlk all the time lol-CC_

 _You tired of talkin to me?-J_

 _Not at all but you need to sleep hence the reason we left the party early.-CC_

 _I guess ur right :/-J_

 _You'll see me tomorrow.-CC_

 _Not for a while tho.-J_

 _You'll be alright. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.-CC_

 _That it does. Ok goodnight beautiful.-J_

 _Night see you tomorrow.-C_

 _;)-J_

I went to sleep with sweet dreams of the possible future laying ahead for me and this man.

Its Summerslam morning and I am left to my own devices because everyone who was a WWE superstar was already at work training, doing tv spots, and appearances. Of course Joe's been texting me on and off all day when he gets breaks in between his schedule. I wasn't heading down there until later in the day. I had a lot of work to catch up on I let myself get a little behind. I needed to finish some prints and fabrications to send to be manufactured. I really need to schedule a trip to go check on the factories as well just to make sure procedures and policies and labor laws are being followed. I don't need any issues with child labor laws or anything like that. I play by the book. That ends careers. By the time it was time to go I had gotten all my files to the team overseas and booked a trip for me to go over there soon. I quickly decided what to wear going to black leather leggings with a loose draped plunging halter in royal blue with a sleek black leather jacket. I left my hair down and straight. I know Joe had a car coming for me so I made sure I was ready and waiting. I was already covered with my pass. I just texted Joe and Trinity to let them know I was on my way. I got to the arena in no time. The hotel was fairly close and traffic hadn't gotten too busy going toward the arena yet. There was already a good crowd waiting though. The driver knew where to drop me off and I made sure to tip him well before climbing out of the car. Fans were trying to see who I was since they realized I wasn't a superstar. On my way to the door I heard someone that recognized me.

'That's the chick that's been traveling with Roman Reigns lately.'

'Oh is she like his girlfriend or something?'

'I don't know. I've been trying to google her but nothing comes up.' I kept walking and pretended not to hear them. If they couldn't find anything on me good. I met up with security at the door and showed them my pass and they let me through. They were becoming familiar with my face so it was a lot easier to get in with out needing an escort. Backstage was chaotic. There was only a few short hours until showtime so a lot of last minute stuff to get done I assumed.

"Hey cuz." Trini said coming over to me.

"Hey girl. Its crazy back here." I said looking around.

"Oh I know girl. Its always like this come a ppv." I saw the cameras hovering not too far behind. I really didn't want to be on camera.

"Yeah so are you filming even being on the card tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah girl." She said sounding tired.

"Ok well you know I'm not trying to keep up with no Kardashian or diva."

"I know I know go see your man. He's been talking about seeing you all day." She said turning me in the directing where to find him. It would have been nice for her to walk me but not only were the cameras hovering but I saw Summer Rae giving me stank eye as well and I am not trying to have anything to do with that hot mess. I found his locker room and knocked on the door. I asked him yell who is it, but I didn't answer just knocking on the door until he answered. I know he was ready to clock someone the way he swung the door open. Then he relaxed seeing it was me.

"Hey you." I said smiling.

"Hey baby." He said letting me in. He grabbed me in a tight hug before letting me go.

"I missed you today." He said pouting.

"We haven't been apart that long. Plus we've been texting all day." I said walking up to him while he was laying his stuff out. I noticed he did it in a vary particular way.

"I know I'm getting spoiled with you being around all the time." He glanced at me before folding his stuff he was laying out. Maybe some pre match ritual I suppose.

"Well I leave in another week don't get too attached." I said.

"Too late for that babe." He said. I stood up from the bench and checked out his gear. I touched the vest.

"New?" I asked looking at the black tactical vest lined in royal blue.

"Yep. What do you think?" He looked at me.

"Looks good and oh look we'll be matching how perfect it that?"

"Maybe you'll be my good luck charm tonight." He said grabbing my waist.

"Mmm not that you need it but if it helps." After clowning around for a while we headed to catering to get food before he needed to get back to his locker room so he could start stretching and getting dressed. I looked at my watch and noticed it was going on 6 and of course I wanted to sit ringside. He had on his black pants and his boots that had yet to be tied. He snatched off his under amour shirt and took that as my que to leave because he would not be getting out of this room if I don't.

"Ok I'm gonna head out there before it gets crazy." I said grabbing my purse.

"A true fan you are." He says unbuckling his vest to put it on.

"I am I am. Ok well be careful, and have a good match." I said.

"Always." He said smirking. What I did next even I wasn't planning. I stepped closer and gently grabbed the waistband of his pants so he stepped towards me and pulled him down to me and gave him a sweet simple kiss. I didn't give him a chance to respond as I wished him luck again and headed to my seat.

 **Ok that's it. I am getting these chapters cranked out. Just a note If you wanna get an idea of the height difference between CC and Joe google Chris Bosh and his wife. I know Roman isn't that tall, but that's basically how they look standing next to eachother. Better example Hayden Panettiere and her husband. Glad you all are reading and enjoying. Please review and leave me ideas!**


	8. Earned it 6

**Here is where it gets tricky. I know Roman's hernia was 2014 but for the sake of the story its going to be 2015. I'm not staying true to storyline until I can catch up to real time. Thank you to all who are favoriting and reviewing. I don't have any feedback on what you guys think should happen. This is all that I have written up to this point so hopefully I hear from ya'll and keep going. I don't own anything wwe related.**

Summerslam was so awesome. John losing to Seth sucked, and I know everyone was cheering for team PCB. I personally wanted Team BAD to win of course. Of course my favorite match of the night involved my man…well you know my man but not my man. He completely slayed it along with Dean. The Wyatts were tough, but the boys pulled through. The fans were so hot and cold with Joe. The women and kids of course love him, these men though. I mean how many girls can say they are potentially the queen of the Roman Empire as the WWE is now calling Joe's fans. I laughed as I thought back to when he made his entrance on the titantron I could see all the grabby hands trying to feel him up. As always I wait for the crowd to thin out before I head to the back. I had no trouble some security even greeting me goodnight by name. I am looking around and it is still pretty busy backstage. I can't see if Joe is around in the chaos, but I see trinity and the twins so I head over to them.

"Hey cuz." I say walking to her giving her a hug.

"Hey boo." She hugs me back.

"Great match guys."

"Thanks cuz." They say.

"Hmm we still waiting for Joe?"

"Yeah man he needs to bring his ass. I'm ret ta go." Joshua said.

"I wonder whats holding him up?" I say.

"Well I'll give you one guess." Trini said gesturing where she finally spotted Joe.

"Aw hell not this again. So damn thirsty." Jon said.

"NO wait you mean thratchet!" Josh said.

"Mmm well let me quench her thirst right quick." I say with some attitude. He's not officially my man yet, but its pretty apparent he's off limits.

"Handle that girl." The twins say in feminine voices. I walk over with a purpose. I am not sure if cameras were around or not but at this point I don't care. This chick is about to learn today no more warnings she's had enough.

"Hey handsome." I say and he goes from looking annoyed to lighting up at me coming his way. Point one me! Summer Rae zero.

"Hey gorgeous. I've been looking for you." He said smirking.

"Yeah I had to see that last match. Insane." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yeah it was."

"But it wasn't my favorite." I said shaking my head.

"No?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nah."

"Hmm so what was your favorite?"

"Mmm well the hound vs the buzzards." I say. He let of of his luggage and wrapped his free arm around my waist in return. Summer Rae huffed being ignored.

"Oh hey there Summer Rae." I said as nice as I could manage completely insincere.

"Yeah hi. We were kinda talking." She said.

"I see that and I could see that he was clearly not interested in speaking with you hence his sense of urgency to leave." I stated as a matter of factly.

"He was not." She said flipping her hair.

"Stop with the weave snapping already before it falls out, and yes he was. But just to make things simpler for you. Joe is not available." I said letting him go turning to her fully.

"I thought you weren't interested in anyone and all of a sudden because I said I was into him you snatch him up just like a bitch would." She said.

"Hey now." Joe started. I held my hand up.

"I got this babe." Not turning to him.

"No mam get your facts straight. We were talking the whole time. I don't know ya'll females like that to be airing my business. So he was mine before you even said anything. He has made clear one too many times he has no interest in you. So back back with yo thirsty ass and I will not tell you again. You clearly don't know how to take no for an answer no man here is interested in a woman who hops to a different man faster than a kangaroo. Get some dignity and self respect and stop it. Grow the hell up. I don't know how many other ways he needs to say it. No means no. He's too busy chasing my ass to want that sorry ass you got back there. Hopefully you get it now because next time will get really ugly for you. Goodnight!" I said grabbing Joe's wheeled luggage as he shockingly follows behind me. I know there were plenty of people around who witnessed the exchanged, but she clearly needed to be put in her place. We all piled in the rental and headed back to the hotel for the night. The whole drive the guys bagging on summer's verbal beat down. Luckily the hotel wasn't littered with fans waiting to meet the superstars. Just a couple. When we got our floor I was walking with Trini talking girl stuff and the guys were trailing behind having their own talk. I hugged Trini goodnight as she and Jon heading into their room and waved goodnight to josh and his wife as he headed in his. I was still pulling Joe's luggage as he carried a couple of other bags. "I can carry my own bags you know." He looked so good in black sweats with a grey Tapout Tee with his Dre Beats around his neck.

"Yes I do know, but you worked hard tonight, and it's the least I can do." Not allowing him to take it from me.

We stopped in front of his door. He unlocked it and let me go in first.

"Ok well I'm gonna go." I said. Joe sat his bags down and looked like he was struggling to say something.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Um I want you to stay with me tonight." He said he said shyly..

"Oh." My eyebrows shot up.

"Not to have sex..unless you want to, but I know you have to leave soon and I would just like it if you spent the rest of your days and nights with me." He said pulling me to his body.

"Plus I haven't gotten my fill of these sexy lips since you kissed me earlier today. Sneaky by the way." He said looking down at me licking his lips.

"Well it felt right." I said rubbing his arms.

"It felt very right. So right now I need a few more." I giggled as he kissed me again. This man's lips are something wonderful I tell you. Better than I imagined. I moaned and pulled away.

"Well with all that persuasion how can I say no." I said as I pulled back and headed for the door.

"Wait I thought you were staying?" He said furrowing his brow.

"I am. I just need to get my stuff. I'll be back." I winked. I hurried back to my room to quickly pack up all my stuff. I made sure I had everything else and nothing was left behind as I shut off the light and headed down the hall to Joe's room. Just as I got to the door and knocked. Summer Rae walked passed me in the hall. She gave me the most hateful look right as Joe opened the door. I just smirked at her as he let me in. He just shook his head and locked the door. He tried to get straight to the kissing but I had to hold him off.

"Whaa" he said blowing his breath.

"I just want to change and get a little comfortable. I've been in these tight leather pants all day. Do you mind?" I said my hand on his mouth preventing anymore kisses.

"Only if I can help take them off." He said squeezing my hips biting my finger. Hell as wet as I'm getting these pants will slide right off.

"Haha you ain't slick Casanova. You wait here and I'll be right out." I said pushing him to sit on the bed.

"You sure it might take some team work to peel those off." I heard him say loudly.

"I'm perfectly sure." I said from the other side of the bathroom door. I made quick work of getting my makeup off and throwing my hair up. I looked through my bag for something to sleep in, and I had nothing but itty bitty sexy stuff I had no intention of wearing in front of Joe.

"Damn. Hey babe." I yelled to Joe.

"Whats up?" I heard him say I could tell he was shuffling around.

"Do you have a shirt or something I can sleep in?" I didn't hear him say anything just a light tap on the door. I cracked it open.

"Yessss?" I said peeking my head out of the door.

"Your shirt mam." He said handing me the same shirt he was just wearing.

"Thanks boo. Be right out." I winked.

"Tease." I heard him say and I giggled. I finished getting ready for bed brushing my teeth and putting on the tee Joe gave me. It was still warm from his body and it smelled like him. Before I headed out I stood debating if I was sleeping in my bra or not.

"Screw that." I just can't do it. I really hope I don't have sex with this man tonight. Not that I don't want to, but I'd rather it be just us with no neighbors or anything that can distract from the moment, but I don't know if the mood is right I can't promise the cookie jar will stay closed. I removed my bra and pulled down his shirt and walked into the bedroom. He was propped up on the pillows watching ESPN shirtless in some basketball shorts and ankle socks. His hair was down in all its Fabio glory. I walked over to the edge of the bed and took off his socks and threw them on his bag. He raised his brow at me. "Why did you do that?" He asked curious. I shrugged.

"I don't know I just have this thing wearing socks to bed. I hate it." I said as I crawled up towards him and laid next to him with a little space between us. I mimicked his position. On my back propped up on pillows hands behind my head.

"What are we watching?" I said.

"Nothing really pre football stuff."

"Oh." I said.

"You look really good in my shirt." He said glancing at me.

"Really I couldn't tell." Looking down at it. It really is comfortable.

"No you do I'm just trying to control myself right now." He said shifting a little uncomfortably. I smirked.

"From what?" I played dumb.

"You don't want to know." He said looking at the tv while I'm looking dead at him.

"I wouldn't have asked."

"Trust me if I say it I'm gonna do it, so lets just leave it there." He said looking at me. His eyes were dark brown and dilated. I noticed he takes his contacts out more lately. I love his eyes grey or brown. I knew what he wanted. I decided to shut up. After a little while of comfortable silence laying just watching tv I decided I wanted to be closer so I turned on my side. He glanced at me.

"Whats up beautiful?"

"I wanna cuddle." I heard him groan. I stuck out my lip.

"You don't wanna cuddle with me." I said in a whiney voice.

"I want to do more than cuddle sweetie." He replied rubbing his hand over his goatee licking his lips.

"Well just because we're not having sex doesn't mean you know we can't get sexy." I said. His brows went up.

"I mean you did say you needed some more kisses right." I said pressing all the way against him kissing him cheek and then his chin then the side of his face again. I rubbed up and down his chest as his arm went around me.

"Mmmm I did say that." He nodded. I nodded back as our lips met again. I sighed and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. I moaned deep in my throat as he caressed his tongue with mine. I sucked on it causing him to moan now. I grabbed his face running my nails lightly over his face. He turned on his side growling pulling me to him still kissing me. A bite here a nibble there. My body was on fire. His stuck his leg in between mine and right up against my lady bits. No doubt he could feel how much I wanted him. I moaned again as I pulled his bottom lip with my teeth. He returned the favor. I moved my hand from his face to his back running my hands up and down scratching a little hearing a growl from deep in his throat. As he kissed and sucked all over my neck where the shirt didn't cover I dared to run my hands down beneath the waistband of his shorts onto his left butt cheek squeezing a little bit. He growled and pulled away.

"Ok we gotta stop now." He said breathing heavy.

"Yeah yeah." I said laying back on my back again. My heart was racing panties drenched. I can still feel his hard thigh between my legs. I groaned again squeezing my legs.

"You ok over there?" He chuckled.

"Mmm hmm..yeah." I said.

"Ok." We gave ourselves a few minutes to calm down. I went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and put on some clean panties. Once I came back out Joe was under the covers and patted the bed next to him. He had his hair back in a ponytail. I remember him telling me he conditions his hair at night during one of our conversations. I walked over and climbed in. I left a little extra space between us as I pulled the covers up.

"Why are you all the way over there?" He asked leaning up on his elbow facing me.

"Oh you know you need your rest you have RAW tomorrow you need to get some sleep." I said.

"I am going to sleep you can come closer." I shook my head.

"Um I just think you need to go to sleep its ok."

"Baby nothing else will happen we will just sleep now. I promise" I didn't say anything as I scooted a little bit closer barely moving and snuggled into my pillow. I closed my eyes but after a couple minutes could still feel him watching me. I opened one eye.

"Really?" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get over here." He scooped his arm under my body and practically pulled me under him. He kissed me quickly and turned me over so that we were spooning.

"Better." He said before rubbing his scruff on my neck getting his face buried and just the right position before falling asleep.

It been about a month since Summerslam and night of champions is the next ppv they have coming up. I had returned to real life the week following Summerslam. It was difficult leaving. I really have grown so attached to Joe its scary. He said the same thing to me. We still aren't officially together, but the locker room is well aware that Roman Reigns has taken himself off the market. I am waiting for him to just ask me already. Maybe I'm being difficult, but I'm a traditionalist. We are moving super fast, but its working for us. I am two weeks into my work trip to india with my import partners where all my textiles get manufactured. It is Saturday the day before NOC, so I know Joe is in Tennessee. I am about 5 hours ahead of him so I am expecting a call from him after his morning press and workout. I was just coming off of the beautiful raw silk fields when I get a phone call. I see that its Trinity and I excuse myself to answer.

"Hey cuz." I say smiling.

"Hey girl." She said. Something was off she didn't sound very happy.

"Hey Trin whats wrong?" I say concerned.

"Ok I don't want you to freak out, but something happened." You can't say that to someone and not expect them to freak out.  
"What is it Trini? Are you ok? Did something happen to Jon?" I asked. She sighed.

"No we're fine." My heart dropped. That meant something happened to Joe.

"Trini what happened to him?" I ask. I can feel myself panicking thinking he was in a car accident or something.

"They had to rush Joe to the hospital this morning."

"WHAT!" I pretty sure I startled my work companions.

"WHY what happened? Tell me please."

"Last night he wasn't feeling good. So he went to bed early. Well this morning I guess he woke up with severe stomach pains that progressively got worse so WWE doctors took him to the hospital and they are doing emergency surgery on him now."

"EMERGENCY SURGEY?" I was officially freaking out. I am all the way across the world and something is wrong with my man and it will take forever to get there.

"Calm down CC."

"Trini I can't calm down. You are telling me the man that I am pretty much in love with is having emergency surgery and I am across the globe." I say nearly crying.

"You love him?"

"TRINI!" I snap bringing her back to the conversation.

"Sorry sorry. Listen it's an abdominal hernia. Its not from work, its something that was preexisting. I don't know if he was aware of it or not, but we are here with him and we are waiting for the doctor to update us."

"Ok well I am on my way back. I just need to get the quickest flight out." I said gathering my things from the table we had work spread out.

"CC you don't have to come he wouldn't want you to worry."

"But I am Trini. If it were you or Jon I'd do the same or if it were me I know you all would do the same. Especially Joe. So I am coming come hell or high water I'm coming." Not letting her tell me otherwise.

"Ok well just let me know and I will pick you up from the airport."

"No don't leave him. I'll come straight there." I got off the phone with her and apologized to my collegues explaining I had a family emergency back home. I got to my hotel as fast as possible haphazardly packing my belongings. I got a car to the airport. When I got there the best they could get me was a 20 hour flight. That would drive me crazy. It was about an hour later and I was finally on the plane headed back towards the states. I talked to Trini before take off and she said he was out of surgery and he was resting. They are keeping him overnight to make sure he is ok to be released tomorrow. I couldn't do anything. I can't eat or sleep I just want to get to Joe.

To say that flight was nerve wracking was an understatement. Hopefully I wasn't too snappy. I just couldn't handle the fact that I couldn't get to Joe any sooner. I was probably not smelling the best, extremely tired, and just irritated. As much as I didn't want to let Joe see me looking a hot mess, I didn't want to spend another second away from him either. By the time I got to Tennessee I had spoken to Trini again and she said Joe was awake and alert and he was fine and would more than likely be released to fly home tomorrow. I was texting Trin as the cab pulled up to the hospital telling her I was outside. I wanted to avoid the front desk and just get there. I handed the cabbie $100 for tolerating me and getting my luggage out of the car. I waiting in the lobby for a few minutes and Trinity still wasn't down here yet. Feeling my impatience growing I huffed and walked over to the service desk dragging my two suitcases, my carryon and oversized purse.

"Um excuse me." I said slightly out of breath.

"Hello mam. How can I help you."

"Yes, can you tell me what room I can find Joe Anoai in please?" The lady at the desk went on alert then hearing his name. I could see it on her face.

"I'm sorry mam are you family? I have strict instructions family only." She replied. I sighed.

"I understand mam, but I am his girlfriend." I said knowing it was a longshot.

"Look you're a little bit believable than the others who have been here claiming the same thing, but there isn't anyone included on the list aside from his parents and cousins who came in with him. So I am sorry but I can't help you." She said firmly.

"Listen I get this is your job I know how this works but I really am his girlfriend and I just cancelled a very important business trip overseas and flew over 20 hours to get here. Does my luggage not indicate I'm telling the truth." I said getting more irritated as my this was unnecessary.

"Look I am trying to be nice here, and while I believe you I can't go against policy."

"Can you call him or someone…"

"I'm really sorry but they asked not be disturb." That was the last straw and I felt some cuss words getting ready to make their way out of my mouth, but didn't get the chance because Trin came walking over taking her sweet time.

"Where the hell were you? I was about to cuss this lady out because she wouldn't tell me where ya'll were." I said huffing shooting the desk attendant a look.

"Sorry I had to go to the bathroom." She turned to the desk attendant. "Can you add her to the list please?" Giving her my name. I know I should have apologized and been nicer she was doing her job, but she just pissed me off. My feelings were a little hurt I wasn't on the list. I mean I'm not really his girl friend, but the fact that I had to argue with the front desk to let me see him made red flags go off in my head. I felt the paranoid thoughts starting. Is there some other girl up there? Was I mistaken how serious he was about us? Trinity grabbed one of my roll ons and my carry on as I pulled my other roll-on and my purse. It was a short trip to the 3rd floor where his room was. As the elevator doors opened I saw the last person I wanted to see. Summer Rae or Danielle her real name stood there. A smirk crossed her face and had I had the energy I would have swung my purse and knocked it off her face, but I was to damn tired.

"Why are you here?" I said ready to shake her down if she starts with her games.

"Why do you think I'm here you sure weren't. He's been here for 3 days. I thought you were his girl or whatever."

"Bitch I was busy running my company making money." I felt my anger going from a 3 to a 10 instantly on top of the migraine I already had.

"Oh so your job is more important than Joe. I'm sure he would appreciate that." Trinity tried to stop it.

"I was in india and just got flew over 20 hours since you think its your business, but imma tell you what is gon be your business is if I lay your ass out and you end up in one of these beds if you don't get the hell out of here and stay away from my man like I told you before." I finished not giving her a chance to say anything else pushing past her making sure to roll my suitcase over her foot bumping her in the shoulder with mine. Petty I know.

"Damn cuz"

"I'm jet lagged and I'm tired of people standing in my way getting to my man."

"He's your man now?" She raised a brow.

"Well no. He hasn't asked yet."

"But he might as well be."

"Yeah but he hasn't and I don't want to assume I'm something I'm not in his life. I mean he says stuff but he hasn't officially asked me and I just need to know is it like all talk is he running game or what?" Seeing Danielle did nothing to soothe the paranoid thoughts. How the hell did she get up here?

"You know he's into you, he's taking his time."

"I wasn't even on the list to see him Trin." I looked at her worried.

"Because he knew you are supposed to be gone for another week and a half." She explained

"Did he not think I wouldn't drop everything and come?" I asked like uh duh.

"He didn't want you to have to." I sighed. I didn't even get into the room before I dropped my bags in the doorway hurrying over to him laying kisses all over his face.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I looked at him. Did he not want me here?

"I mean I came as soon as I heard." Like duh.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Oh well you don't want me here?" I asked pulling back.

"No no not at all I'm just surprised is all. I know you still had a while to get some work done overseas." He said pulling me back to him.

"Well I dropped it all and cancelled everything and came back." I said rubbing his face. His face was scruffy and he looked just as tired as I'm sure I did. "How do you feel."

"Sore but better. I'm out six weeks that's gonna suck."

"Yeah but it could have been worse." He nodded.

"You know what would make me feel better?"

"Hm?" I said pouting.

"Some sugar." He said pursing his lips.

"Mmm I can help with that." I leaned over as much as I could with my height so he wouldn't strain himself my lips meeting his. He groaned and his hand that was on my waist move to my ass squeezing firmly. We were in the middle of some heated tongue kissing bad breath and all. If that aint love….I forgot Trini was even in the room until I heard her clear her throat. I reluctantly pulled away to look at Trinity but saw that she wasn't alone. Jon was in the corner cracking up as I finally noticed who I assume are his parents standing there unsure of what to think of what just happened.

"I uh oh I um." I said wiping my mouth.

"Mom Dad this is Christina she's my-"

"FRIEND I'm his friend. Very good friend." I said my voice cracking.

"Just friends are you sure?" His father asked.

"Best friend. I'm sorry just in the heat of the moment thing. I was worried" I said nodding. I heard Joe chuckle beside me. I pinched him.

"Ow." He said.

"Oh ok well I'm Patricia his mother. This is Sika" She walked over to what I thought was to shake my hand, but she could tell I was nervous she gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you." I said feeling all the heat in my face. I was not at all prepared to meet them especially like this. His mom has a mischievous smile on her face.

"So how long you two been 'friends'" She asked smiling.

"Uh well it's uh…yeah Joe anytime now feel free to step in" I said. I looked at him he was prepending to be sleep. I pinched him again.

"Ow woman." He looked at me pinching my ass.

"JOE." I gasped. He ignored me.

"We're working on it ma." He said. Before anyone could say anything else the doctor came in.

"Alright Joe everything looks good and if you're ready you can head home today."

"Hell yeah I'm ready." He said.

"Joseph." Me and his mother said at the same time. I looked nervously at her. She winked at me.

"Ok well just some things to remember you're gonna need to rest for about six weeks. No strenuous activities. No sex, weights, nothing. You literally need to be sitting or laying down we don't want you ripping or re-injuring yourself. Once six weeks hit see your doctor and once you get the all clear you can go back to work."

"Is it possible to start working out before then?" Joe asked not liking hearing he can't workout. The sex part we haven't done so he'll be ok there.

"Check with your doctor no earlier than 4 weeks. I would also suggest someone stay with you so you don't have to do any extra moving or lifting around the house."

"Ill do it." I said raising my hand. I didn't even think about it, it just kinda came out.

"Good deal. Ill draw up your papers and instructions and you should be good to go" he nodded and left.

 **This is as far as I have gotten. Hopefully I have given you all plenty to read and I look forward to your reviews!**


End file.
